Bloody Business
by MayIInterestYouInAU
Summary: "Kurt, you have to trust me..." A strange killer has shown up in Ystad who seems to drain victims completely of their blood, and Wallander and the others are completely stumped. But when Magnus seems to be involved, things get even more complicated. Has Magnus turned on them? Can they still trust him? And most importantly, can they catch the killer in time? Vampire!Magnus AU
1. The Case

Hello all! This is pretty much my first time writing an AU, I even made a new account for the AU's I write, and the closest I've gotten to reading a vampire book is reading three of the Twilight books, so please bear with me. I had seen how popular the Vampire!Magnus AU was on tumblr a while back and it seemed interesting so now that I've seen Wallander I decided I might as well give it a shot. No particular setting, perhaps after The Man Who Smiled, since I haven't seen the last episode and don't know what happens in it yet. Also I'm from the US so I don't know much about Sweden and I didn't put much effort into things like using a U in colour. So sorry if this sounds Americanized, I tried not to make it sound like that. Also I switch between first names and last names a lot. Thank you for clicking, sorry if the start is a little slow, please R& R!

Kurt let out a breath as he slammed the door of his blue car behind him. In a moment he was being intercepted by Hoglund. He raised his eyebrows at her. "Is it really as strange as you said?"

She gave him a look. "Walk with me." She turned, not checking that he was following, reading off of her small black notebook. "Bruises and fingerprints on both of the wrists. Two small puncture wounds to the neck, along with teeth marks near them," Anne-Britt said as she walked a tired Kurt Wallander towards the crime scene.

"Teeth marks?" He echoed.

"Yes. It's like she was bitten by someone then stabbed near two teeth," She stopped, and Kurt could see the body sprawled out downhill from where they were.

He narrowed his eyes at where the body was being lifted into a bag. "Why?" He asked.

"Don't know," She answered. "Mental patient maybe, or member of a cult. Or just some kink gone wrong."

Kurt turned towards her. "Was she raped?"

"Doesn't seem so. But somehow, she was drained of all of the blood in her body, and apparently without much of a struggle." Kurt looked over at her. "The marks at the wrist make it appear like someone was pulling at her, not like she was pulling away. But both seem to come from hands of different sizes." Anne-Britt started down the hill, and Kurt followed.

"So, what, two people we're struggling at her?" There was no answer, so he drew his attention to the bite marks. "Maybe it was done with a needle? Two needles put near the persons teeth marks, is that possible?"

"Too big for that. And it would have been incredibly painful," He caught a glimpse of her face, which was wincing. "She would have struggled more."

"Was she drugged?" He stopped in front of the table with the bag. He pulled on a glove, rolling the pale head, his heart twisting a little bit when he saw the scars.

"We won't know until the results get back from the lab." He took a step out of the way of a crime scene photographer.

"So strange," He mumbled, pulling off the glove. His eyes stayed trained on the scars as the bag was zipped up.

"Tell me about it." She looked up at him. "Something incredibly painful happens to a woman, and she barely struggles while her arms are yanked at a good deal. Barely any blood on the ground, no signs of the victim being moved from the spot, and a piercing wound to big for a needle and not the size or shape for a knife." She took a step backwards. "I think we should get back to start sorting it out."

Kurt paused, then nodded. "Agreed."

The two of them started up the hill and back to their cars for the long ride home.

Back at the station Kurt and Anne-Britt made their way over to Lisa and Magnus. Lisa looked up at them expectantly while Magnus' tired eyes scanned a computer screen.

"Anything?" Wallander asked. The detective had called the cadet during his car ride and told him to research blood draining techniques that could fit into the equation.

"Absolutely nothing," He sounded truly frustrated. "Anything close is fictional or straight out of Dracula." He looked up at Wallander, who rolled his eyes.

"Well it has to be something that exists, since it clearly happened!"

"Look, I'm sorry Kurt," Magnus put up his hands in surrender. "But I can't just find something that doesn't exist! Look at this," He passed the case file to the detective with more force than necessary. "Her entire body drained of blood, and barely a drop on the ground? And barely a struggle? None of it makes sense."

Kurt put the open case file down on the table. "Well, maybe she was bitten by some animal, then a killer drained her blood using the bite as a cover-up?" Anne-Britt theorized.

"The bite looks far too human," Lisa cut in. "Someone bit her, then perhaps her blood was drained afterward.?"

"Remember the two hand marks on her wrist." Anne-Britt said.

"Marks?" Magnus cut in.

"Yeah," the file was pushed back to his edge of the table. "Probably multiple fingerprints, it won't take forensics long to determine whose they are."

"Finger... prints..." For a moment Magus looked pale, like he might lose his lunch. The six eyes were on him as he looked over the file, his expression unreadable.

"Magnus?" Anne-Britt said.

Martinsson's eyes shot up. "Oh, sorry," He slapped the case file shut. "I just... hadn't looked at the bite picture before. Nasty business." He shoved the file back to Wallander.

"I had you researching this for an hour while I drove and you didn't look at the picture?" Wallander didn't sound happy with him.

"I told him what to look for," Lisa defended the young policeman. "Even if he didn't look, he still knew what to search for. He did what he could."

For a moment no one spoke. Wallander looked from Lisa to Martinsson, then sank into a chair in defeat. Martinsson was staring at his screen, and Anne-Britt took sudden interest in the table. Lisa let out a breath.

"So what do we tell the press?"

Wallander rubbed his face with his hands. "Call in if you see any vampires running amok." The comment got a snicker out of Anne-Britt, but the mood quickly silenced her. "God, I don't know. We're looking for two people, one of which bit the woman, and somehow her entire body was drained of blood while barely shedding a bit of it. She didn't struggle, she may have been drugged. How are we supposed to tell the press that?"

Anne-Britt looked at him. "Should we just 'no comment' the entire interview?"

"We should give them the basics," Lisa said. "Middle-aged woman, drained of blood, method is yet unknown."

"Right, do that," Wallander said half-heartedly. They could all tell he was tired, he always seemed to be. No wonder they were so late to the crime scene today.

Lisa rolled her eyes and left.

"How long until we know if she was drugged?"

"Maybe a day," Anne-Britt said. "About when we find out who those fingerprints belong to."

"Alright," Wallander picked up the case file. "I'm going to go work on some paperwork." He started away from the table.

He heard footsteps approaching, and Magnus appeared next to him. "What is it?" He said, still frustrated at the young policeman.

"I need tomorrow off."

Wallander stopped. "What?"

"I'm going up to my parents' house for the day, to visit," Magnus' eyes trained on his.

"We're in the middle of a murder investigation," Wallander spat, quickly becoming angry. "And you want to go visit your mum?"

The cadet brought a hand through his blonde curls. Few people normally had the courage to challenge Wallander, and even the few who did didn't enjoy it. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

For a moment Martinsson's mouth just hung open. "I... She only texted me today that she's free tomorrow."

"Look, I'm sorry Magnus," He didn't sound like he meant it. "No."

"Kurt-"

"We need you here. When this is under control you can visit your Mother as much as you like, but not until then." He turned to continue walking, but Magnus followed like a lost puppy.

"What if I work part-time tomorrow?"

"Magnus..." Magnus gave him a sad look, and Kurt rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and fixed his eyes back on him. "Come in tomorrow morning. If I think we're getting anywhere I will _consider _letting you go."

The cadet's eyes weren't happy, just appreciative. "Thank you."

"Get back to work," Kurt muttered, and headed towards his office, this time without being followed.


	2. The Arrest

First off I want to send a huge thank you to Storm Blackheart. Yesterday when I went to upload the second chapter I accidentally clicked on the file for the first chapter, resulting in two chapters with the same text. I would have taken a while to notice if it wasn't for her, and I am hugely grateful. Thank you!

Next, I know next to nothing about Swedish police, so I had to use something from America, the Miranda Rights, which I'd assume other countries have versions of, for a scene in which someone is arrested. But I didn't get the chance to look up that of Sweden, so I just put in the Miranda Rights I know from American shows into this. Also I want to apologize for any OOCness, I just finished the series today and am not entirely used to these characters yet. Sorry for the inaccuracy! R & R!

"So no signs of being drugged," Kurt summed up as he looked over the toxicology report. It was a new day, but the same weariness as the day before seemed to hang over the group. Now they had the fact that the blood was drained without a bit of struggling on her part. Kurt put two fingers on the bridge of his nose. "How is this possible?"

Anne-Britt let out a sigh as she sunk into her chair. Lisa rested her head on her palm. "It doesn't seem to be possible. It's like something out of a book."

"A vampire book," Anne-Britt said. "But that isn't possible either."

Magnus let out a slow breath. "We're getting nowhere."

"Oh shut up," Kurt said.

"It's true!" The young cadet said, looking to Lisa and Anne-Britt for support. "We have nothing to go off of."

"Well you don't have to talk about it so negatively," Wallander said. The two of them looked at each other for a moment, then Magnus let out a sigh and took a step back. Wallander took the opportunity. "A woman has been killed." He flipped open the old case file. "Rose Mikaelsson, mother of three." He shut it. "Now if you all want the killer to go on and for these three kids to have no idea why their mum is dead than you can keep calling the case impossible. But until then we treat it as solvable."

Magnus put his hands down on the table, shaking his head. Lisa and Anne-Britt looked to Wallander, but the man didn't say anything, simply resting his hands on the open toxicology report. Finally Magnus spun his laptop towards Kurt.

"Look, I have been researching this all of yesterday and since 7 am. It's one in the afternoon now, and everything I've found is either fictional, or impossible to be done without more spilled blood or struggling."

"Meaning?" Kurt eyed him.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Kurt, this case is _impossible. _We must have missed something."

Kurt ignored his comment. "Then we'll keep working until we find it."

"What, spend police time and resources on a wild goose chase for one woman's 'vampire' killer?" Magnus' soft blue eyes were glaring. "We should move on until new evidence shows up."

"What, and just leave her family and friends in the dark?" He took a challenging step towards Martinsson. "Just because we're getting a bit stumped?"

"Calm down," Anne-Britt made her way over to the two men.

"A bit stumped?" Magnus gave him a puzzled look. "Kurt, a bit stumped is when I spend a bit more time than usual finding a suspects number, or you when you're trying to figure out how to use the internet right." He punched one of his fists onto the table. "This case, this whole thing is not being 'a bit stumped.' This is being completely and utterly lost and you being too proud to admit it!"

"Calm down!" The brunette woman shoved herself between the two of them, resting her hands on their shoulders. Magnus' eyes were trained angrily on Kurt's. The man just stared back at him, trying to hide how helpless this whole case left him. "Sit down," Hoglund insisted. "This isn't getting us anywhere." Neither of them moved for what felt like hours. Then, finally, Magnus sat down in front of his laptop. Kurt took the other chair, and Hoglund backed off.

"Lisa, let's go look back at the evidence, maybe we can find something there." Lisa got up, clearly grateful for the excuse to leave, and the two woman shuffled out. When they were out of earshot, Kurt spoke again.

"We can't give up on this," Kurt said. "We have to try."

Magus kept his voice calm. "We've been trying. There is literally nothing else I can do." He shoved the laptop away from him, looking at Kurt. "Either let me start on a different case or let me go visit my parents." There was no reply. "Please. There is no point to me circling the same webpages like something is going to change this."

"Magnus," Kurt gave him an honest look. "You trust me, don't you?"

Magnus swallowed, looking at the table as he spoke. "Of course."

"Then please don't give up on me." He waited to speak until he had the boys gaze once more. "I need you by my side on this."

Magnus stared at him, then took in and released a long breath. "I won't. But... sometimes I think you aren't listening to me."

"I am," Kurt said calmly. "I just can't give up on this case yet."

"I see," Martinsson replied. He paused for a moment then asked a seemingly random question. "Do you trust me, Kurt?"

Kurt swallowed, looking up at him. "Why wouldn't I?"

Magnus brought a hand through his hair. "I just need to know that you'll listen to me, and trust me," He rested his hand on the table. "No matter what happens."

He looked at the young man, almost deciding what to say. Then he swallowed, and nodded. "I trust you."

"Good," A sudden sadness seemed to hit him, and he turned his eyes away from Kurt. "So, will you give me the day off, or should I keep researching?"

Kurt swallowed. "If you trust me, please just give me an hour or two more. Then you're free to go."

Magnus let out a breath, and turned back to his laptop.

For a while nothing special happened, Magnus searched on his laptop as Kurt looked through files and made multiple calls. Nothing was turning up, and nothing was changing. Lisa had sat back down working with them, and barely a word passed.

Suddenly Anne-Britt appeared in the room, and a horrified and sad look was on her face. Wallander was the first to notice. "Anne-Britt? What's wrong?"

She swallowed, keeping her eyes on him. "The fingerprint results came back." A few officers appeared behind her.

"No..." Magnus whispered behind him.

"And?" Kurt said.

"Magnus Martinsson," The lead officer said. "You're under the arrest for the suspected murder of Rose Smith."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he turned back to Magnus. Every pair of eyes was on the young cadet. His face didn't betray any surprise, just a sort of... sadness. He stood up.

"What... how..." Kurt mumbled.

"What?" Lisa stood up. "There must be a mistake!"

Magnus took in a deep breath, taking a step towards the officers. His hands were in fists. "Kurt."

"You have the right to remain silent."

"Kurt, remember what you said," Magnus said, his voice shaking.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," The policeman's words trailed off. Everything was happening too fast, it felt like a blur. Magnus had turned around, and the policeman was putting him into handcuffs. His eyes, eyes that Kurt had once regarded as trustworthy and honest, were trained on him. "You have to trust me."

"Magnus," Anne-Britt's eyes were sad. "What have you done?"

Magnus stared steadfastly at Kurt. "Listen to me, Kurt," Kurt tried to focus on him.

"You have the right to an attorney," Magnus was pulled backwards, but he tugged against it, still speaking to the older detective.

"Kurt! You have to listen to me!" His eyes had lost their confidence and become desperate. "There are powers at work here, things are happening that none of you can understand unless you trust me!"

"How," Kurt said as Magnus took a step back. "How can I trust you now?"

Magnus swallowed, and Kurt thought he saw a tear at the edge of the mans eyes. He shifted his desperate eyes to the other people, then back to Kurt as he spoke. "All of you are in danger. Please, you have to trust me!"

Magnus was being pulled again, and Kurt found his throat dry as Magnus was forced to turn. "Please, Kurt!"

Kurt still didn't respond.

"Kurt, listen to me!You have to trust me, or-"

The officer must have shoved him, because there was silence for a moment.

"Kurt," this time it wasn't a yell, or pleading, just the sound of brokenness. "I'm sorry."

Kurt turned away form the disappearing cadet, putting his hands on the table, suddenly scared he was going to fall over.

"My god..." Lisa said, sinking down into her chair. "This can't be right!"

Kurt heard Anne-Britt come closer, putting something down on the table. Lisa grabbed it, and Kurt heard her take a sharp breath. "No..."

She put it back, and the detective found himself grabbing it and opening it, almost in a trance. There were three pictures in it. A smudged picture of a fingerprint with "Crime Scene Print" under it. Then another, and clipped right next to it was a picture he'd seen multiple times on Magnus' driving license. It was his fingerprint. And the print from the woman's wrist.

And they were totally, and completely the same. Kurt tried to control his breathing as he stared down at the file. For a while, none of them acknowledged anyone else, practically ignoring the presence of the other two. Lisa would occasionally mutter something like "I can't believe this." They could hear Anne-Britt starting to cry a bit, but they didn't blame her. This was all so confusing, even for the normally composed woman. Kurt lowered himself into a chair. All he could picture was Magnus' pleading eyes, and his voice begging him to listen, to trust him.

"What does that _mean?"_ He whispered. The others didn't seem to hear him.

Suddenly the telephone rang. For a moment none of them moved, so used to having Magnus make a quip about their laziness and answer it. Finally Anne-Britt composed herself and grabbed it.

"Hello?"

She paused for a moment, and Kurt and Lisa focused on her. She took in a sharp breath.

"Alright, thank you." She hung up the phone and turned to them.

"The found another body ."


	3. The Talk

Sorry for the OOCness so far, I'm trying to fix it. Thank you all for keeping with me after I accidentally uploaded the same chapter twice. The real second chapter is up now, and here's the third! Constructive reviews are always appreciated!

Wallander let out a slow breath. The body looked the same as the last one, this time a middle aged man. There were two marks, fang-like on the wrists, with small marks from the persons other teeth in a U shape around them. He brought a hand through his hair.

"Time of death?" He asked Nyberg.

"Today, the wound is still fresh." The mortician had been working a different case before, but he'd come down to examine the body. "I'd say about eight or nine this morning." He got back to the cadaver.

Anne-Britt spoke up. "Magnus was working with us then," She said softly.

Kurt's eyes were hard. "What are you assuming?" He said angrilly.

"Come on, Kurt," Lisa said with a hard glance. "You can't deny that we were all thinking about it." They watched as Nyberg and the others circle the body. "I would guess that it's all any of us can think about."

"Magnus wouldn't kill someone." Anne-Britt said.

"We saw the fingerprints," Kurt reminded her.

"And we also heard him begging you to trust him." Anne-Britt said confidently. "What does that tell you?"

Kurt didn't speak, so Lisa continued. "I think she's right. I'm not saying Magnus wasn't involved, fingerprints are fingerprints. But I think there's more here than meets the eye." She swallowed. "Magnus isn't a killer."

The conflicted detectives paused. Now they'd made their observations, and it was just like the first. Drained entirely of blood, barely any spilled, though this one showed clear sings of struggle. Yet it was just as perplexing as the first. But they'd done all they could.

"Maybe you should talk to Magnus," Anne-Britt said suddenly.

Kurt gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"Talk to him. He respects you, maybe you'll get the truth from him. After all," She looked at the ground. "He did say he wanted you to listen." She paused, then looked up at him. "Magnus knows better than anyone what happened the night Rose was killed, and I think he'll tell you."

"I..." Kurts throat felt dry. "I don't..."

"You don't have to say anything, or worry about being able to face him. All you need to do is listen."

Kurt put his hands into his pockets, speaking in a more strained, frustrated voice than he intended to. "What if he's corrupt? What if he's as manipulative as a killer? He was clearly hiding something these past few days, if not the whole time he was working here. He could be a compulsive liar." He stopped for a breath, then; "We can't trust him."

Lisa raised her eyebrows. "Well, it's either that we don't talk to him or trust him, he waits for a trial without telling us anything, and this killer goes on doing what he's been doing." Lisa looked at Kurt. "All we know for sure right now is that Magnus had his hands on that woman. The lab said they couldn't find the owner of the other prints, and I bet they'll have the same results here, since Magnus was at the station when this person was killed." Kurt didn't say anything. "Three people have seen this other killer in action, and that's this man, Rose, and Magnus. Only one of those people is alive, that means we have one shot. So either talk to him or we can see how many other bodies turn up until you do." Kurt still didn't reply, going over what she's said in his head.

"Kurt," Anne-Britt got his attention this time. "Magnus is our friend. Even if you can't question him, one of us has to at least go see how he is." She paused. "Please. I hate the idea of just leaving him there."

Kurt paused, breathing slowly. He couldn't get that image out of his head of Magnus begging Kurt to trust him, but he also couldn't stop picturing the two fresh red puncture wounds. Lisa and Anne-Britt were watching him, so finally he let out a sigh and nodded. "I'll talk to him."

Kurt waited anxiously, tapping his fingers on the edge of the table. Magnus was still in prison, so if he understood the situation correctly, he wouldn't be in an orange jumpsuit yet, nor did he have to sit behind a glass pane with a phone. The policeman he'd talked to said the two would be in private in the large room, Magnus simply needed to be handcuffed to the table. Wallander was a detective, so a police cadet didn't need to wait in the room with him. He swallowed. The idea of Magnus being treated as a prisoner felt so wrong to him that it almost made him feel sick. The door opened, but for a moment Wallander didn't look.

"Kurt?" Magnus sounded surprised. When Kurt looked up, Magnus' head angled down surprisingly quickly. He was still in the clothes from the other day, his wrists handcuffed together in front of him The policeman led him to the chair, which he took. Magnus' chin was tucked into his neck for some strange reason. The man lifted Magnus' wrists and chained them to a metal loop on the table. Then the policeman got up and left the room.

When the door closed behind him, there was a long period of silence. Magnus was leaning heavily on his elbows since his wrists were attached to the table. Kurt looked over him. The silver bracelets Kurt had used to arrest so many criminals looked strange on him. The young cadet looked a bit pale, but he couldn't see much of his face.

"Magnus," He said softly. The name felt strange on his tongue after all of the time Kurt had spent in the car and at the crime scene considering it, thinking over every experience the two had shared and wondering how he could be connected to the killing. No, killings. There was a pause, Magnus only breathed. "For heaven's sake Magnus, you can look at me."

Magnus just took a pause. "Kurt, remember how you said you trusted me?" The question was sudden.

Kurt tried not to confirm his statement, seeing as he was having trouble trusting him now. "I remember."

"Do you still trust me?"

The question made Kurt's thoughts spiral. He had trusted Magnus with his life up until a few hours ago. As he looked at the cadet, it was hard to imagine anything else. The police part of him was yelling at him to say no, not to trust a potential killer. But he himself knew deep down that he had always trusted Magnus. Sure, he would become annoyed by him, sometimes even infuriated when the two fought, but at the end of the day Magnus was the first person Kurt would choose to find a criminal or search a house with. Magnus had saved his daughters life, he had killed a man for Kurt. He'd always trusted him. There had never been a part of him that didn't until now. "I shouldn't," He admitted."You had your hands on that girl, and now she's dead. You could have killed her. I shouldn't trust you." He gathered.

Magnus' voice was a bit muffled. "But that isn't my question. Do you still trust me?"

Kurt let out a sigh. "I shouldn't trust you, I should consider you a killer like the other policeman here. But..." He breathed. "You killed a man for me. You've worked under me for years. So, in the end," He swallowed, unable to believe he was saying this to a suspect. "Yes. I still trust you."

"Good," Magnus' shoulder's seemed to relax. "And do you remember me telling you that there were powers at work that you couldn't understand?"

"I remember."

Magnus took in a long breath. "Please, Kurt, you have to trust me, and to listen to me, no matter what happens. Otherwise more people are going to die." Kurt's heart twisted. Another killer really was out there. "You have to trust me, no matter what."

"Magnus," Kurt said softly. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Will you listen to me and trust me?"

Kurt took in a breath. He should say no, should treat him as a criminal. But he found all of this too hard to believe, and somehow he found himself trusting Magnus, still, and he only wanted to listen. "I will."

Magnus' breathing became heavier, like he was scared or panicked. "Kurt... I'm sorry you had to know about all of this. But you're the only person I have mutual trust with." Slowly he lifted his head, and Kurt took in a sharp, shocked breath, his eyes widened. Magnus' expression was pained. "I'm sorry."

Magnus' eyes were bright, blood coloured red.


	4. The Truth

Kurt was so startled he didn't know what to say at first. His mouth and eyes were wide, and he found himself leaning against the back of the chair, his breath heavy. He had seen many grotesque crime scenes in his day, but there was something about what you expect to see being changed so intensely and strangely that made him just that uncomfortable. "Ma... Magnus... What..." Magnus' eyes looked sad, and finally he angled his head down again.

"I never wanted to have to show you," He breathed. "I didn't want to have to tell you."

Kurt was so startled he barely took notice of what Magnus had said.

"I thought I could keep it from you all... I'm sorry."

Kurt swallowed. He had to say something, but nothing was coming to mind, his eyes too focused on making sense of what he saw to form a real sentence. "Wha... Why?"

Magnus looked up at him. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

Kurt looked at him, trying to hold the gaze, though he was so shocked he wanted to look away. He remembered Magnus words, and tried to use them to advance the conversation, his words rough. "I told you I would listen." He had to understand, he was a detective. Getting information was what he did for a living.

The small, uneven smile Magnus always seemed to have was back on his face for a moment. "You're a good man, Kurt." The smile disappeared as he looked down. "I wish I didn't have to pull you into this."

Kurt swallowed. "Tell me what happened."

Magnus shifted his hands in the handcuffs. "The crimes look impossible, unsolvable. But that's because they are."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the cadet. "Unsolvable?"

"Impossible." Martinsson shifted in his chair, coughing. "A person shouldn't be able to drain a body with barely any struggling or any blood spilled. It's impossible. But," He tilted his head a bit. "For someone whose existence isn't considered possible, and isn't technically called a 'person'... it is possible."

Kurt's voice was full of confusion. "An impossible... creature? I don't understand."

"Well neither did I," The blonde shrugged. "Until about four months ago."

For a moment silence passed between them as Kurt considered how to proceed. He knew he had to learn more about the killer first. "What is the killer Magnus? How can their existence be impossible?"

Magnus didn't look at Kurt. He took in a deep breath, then mumbled, "A vampire."

Suddenly thoughts bombarded Kurt's mind, most of which were along the lines of 'that's impossible.' But he had to pause and think. Here in front of him was a case in which two people were drained completely of blood without spilling a drop and barely any struggling. And Magnus, the technological wizard among them, couldn't find a single method which would really work. If he wasn't just sabotaging them after all. At this point Kurt didn't know what to think. But he saw Magnus' eyes and knew something was going on. Then something occurred to him. "You wear contacts."

Magnus let out a breath. "Yes, under normal circumstances. I started months ago."

"But... they're clear."

"No," Magnus said. "When I'm around you all I wear blue contacts to match the color they used to be. I wasn't very keen on the looks I'd get when you saw that my eyes had changed color, nor did I want to lie and say I was wearing colored ones. So I got contacts to make it look like my eyes didn't change, and are still blue. But... when I'm alone..." He tried to gesture to his face, but the handcuffs made it look more like a hand spasm.

Kurt rubbed a hand on his face. "I don't understand. A few months ago something happened that made you understand this, and made your eyes are red." He wasn't sure he wanted to, but he knew he had to ask. "What happened?"

Magnus took a long breath. "I was coming back from work. It was late, later than usual, since we had a complicated case. I decided to take a shortcut through the woods," He made a pained smile. "I was being stupid." The smile faded. He looked to Kurt, who seemed to be listening, so he continued. "I heard someone coming so I tried to pull my gun, but it was only a moment until he had me." Magnus was looking down, and a shiver passed over him. "He forced me to my knees, then face down into the ground. Then I could feel his teeth... fangs..." Magnus took in a breath, which came out shaking. "Forgive me. I've never had to recount this before." He couldn't meet Kurt's eyes.

"Go on," Kurt said quietly.

"He bit me. His teeth grew into fangs and he sunk them into the back of my neck." Magnus breathed slowly again, taking a moment. My arms were pinned behind my back, and I tried to cry out but... I couldn't..." Wallander thought he saw the edges of his red eyes watering. "It was snowing, I remember that. My face was on the ground and I thought I was going to stop breathing. I could feel the blood leaving my body." His words were shaking again, a tear falling from his eye.

Kurt swallowed. He suddenly felt like he was losing the ability to handle his anger and discomfort what was in front of him. His officer, his friend, chained up and unable to even dry his own tears. It was so wrong, and he knew it was. He let out a grunt and stood up.

"Kurt...?"

Kurt grabbed the tissues and the key off of the ledge in front of the mirror that would normally have an officer sitting behind it. But there was nothing normal about this case. He moved the tissues in front of Magnus then began unlocking his wrists from the table. They felt oddly cold.

"Kurt, you can't..."

"Shut up."

"You'll get in trouble."

"Shut _up,_ okay?" He gave him a hard glance.

Magnus didn't speak again until his hands were released from the table. They were still handcuffed, but he reached out and took a tissue rubbing the bottoms of his red eyes. "Thank you."

Kurt didn't look at him. "This case, this whole thing is insane. I've been trying to tell myself not to trust you." He let out a breath. "But I just can't. You aren't a killer, I know you aren't. I still trust you."

That broken smile showed up again.

"Tell me the rest."

Magnus swallowed. "Do you believe me?"

"Just tell me the rest." He sighed. "Let me decide after."

Magnus set down the used tissue and rested his hands in his lap. "He wasn't just draining my blood, he was drinking it. I could hear it." A grimace across his face that Kurt couldn't help but mirror. "It was terrifying, and horrifying." His eyes locked onto Kurt's then. "The books make it out to be sensual, but when something terrifying and painful is being done to you and you can't stop it, and you think you might die... There's nothing pleasurable about it." He grabbed another tissue, and Kurt stared down at the table, unable to meet his eyes as he considered what was being said. "I thought I was going to die. My vision was blurring, I found myself thinking of my parents, and you guys... Then suddenly he stopped. He ripped his fangs out, which was..." He searched for wording. "Incredibly painful." Magnus took a breath. "He was breathing slowly, and I was crying, and I begged him... I gathered up the energy and begged him to let me live." Magnus looked up, not at Kurt, just staring at the wall as he dug up the memories that were probably painfully fresh on his mind. "He told me... He said that he couldn't, saying something about having to share prey. Then he waited a moment, and he seemed to reconsider what he'd said." The cadet narrowed his eyes as if remembering something puzzling. "He said... having another one around would be interesting. Muttered something about me 'finding prey' for him. I had no idea what he meant then. But the next thing I knew he was off of me, and he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me onto my knees." Magnus shook his head, cringing again. "He told me he'd be seeing me again. And I saw his face." Magnus met Kurt's eyes. "His eyes were blood red, his skin was pale. He was tall, gaunt, and had long brown hair. And he... He smiled. He said again that he wanted another one around. And just left me there."

Kurt realized his breathing was heavy, just imagining something like that happening to someone, much less Magnus. He wasn't even sure if he believed it, but it was hard to imagine Magnus making up a story like that. Magnus had always seemed so simple to him, a natural with electronics who was brave and a hard worker, two traits he hid behind biting sarcasm and an air of laziness. Kurt took in another breath, asking the first thing that came to mind. "Another one... another what?"

He swallowed. "I didn't know then." Magnus didn't meet his eyes. "But I found out quickly."

Kurt had the word on the tip of his tongue, but looking at the young cadet, thinking of everything they'd gone through together, even in the last few months... he couldn't believe it was true. He needed to hear the truth. "Wh-what did he mean, Magnus?"

Magnus gave him a pained look with his red eyes. "Another vampire." Kurt's heart pounded. "He made me what I am..." Kurt tried to look away from him. "Kurt." Magnus called his attention, and he had to look up into those sad and yet terrifying red eyes.

"I'm a vampire."


	5. The Explanation

Kurt didn't even realize he had stood up, moving his chair backwards in the process. His breathing was heavy, eyes and mouth open in shock as he looked at the sitting cadet. The idea of Magnus being a vampire seemed to explain everything and yet nothing. Kurt's mind exploded with answers and new questions. "Wh-what?" He uttered.

"I'm sorry," Magnus hung his head. "I hate what he made me into, but it... It's what I am now. I guess I just have to learn to live with it."

Kurt swallowed. "I... I can't believe..." His voice cut out.

Magnus looked up at him. "When you bite a human they receive your venom, and if they aren't killed..." He opened his hands. "They change."

Kurt blinked, still shocked. "It can't be. Not you."

Magnus gave him a sad look. "I never wanted to lie to you. But I had to."

Kurt shook his head frantically. "I can't believe it. I won't."

Magnus leaned forward, lowering his voice to a calming tone, a voice he didn't think he'd use to his elder. "Two people dead. Their entire bodies drained of blood without struggling or spilling of blood. If what I am is impossible then so are those crimes."

Kurt tried to steady his breathing, looking down at the cadet.

"Kurt," Magnus started to stand.

"Don't!" In a moment Kurt's arm was extended towards the vampire in a warning, his eyes scared.

Magnus froze, holding up his cuffed hands as if in surrender. "Okay." He lowered himself into the seat.

Kurt realized what he'd done and slowly lowered his arm. "God... I'm sorry Magnus." He rubbed a hand on his neck.

"Don't be," Magnus looked down at the table, a hateful tone in his voice as he spoke. "I'm a monster because of that selfish vampire."

Kurt looked over at him. "It's better than killing you."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "How?"

Kurt gave him a weak smile. "I'd be lost without someone to teach me how to use the internet."

Magnus smiled, and for the first time in the past few days, their relationship felt normal again. At least for a moment. "Magnus..." Something occurred to Kurt, and he had to ask. He swallowed. "Do you kill people?"

Magnus' smile disappeared. He took in a long breath, lowering his gaze. "I get the feeling you don't actually _want _to know that."

Kurt looked over at him. "I need to know the truth if I'm going to help you." For a moment Magnus didn't even move. "You told me to listen, and that there were powers here I didn't understand." It probably should have made Kurt more worried to be ordering around a vampire, but somehow it didn't seem to phase him. He was still Magnus to him. "And now I need you to listen, and to explain those powers to me. If you don't I won't know how to work with you safely." Magnus still didn't answer. Kurt let out a breath. "Is it like in the books?" He took a step towards the table. "The smell of blood tempts you?" He took another step, until he was on the side of the table a few feet away from Magnus, but he didn't speak. "Tell me, Magnus," He was barely two feet from him. "Or-"

"Get away from me, Kurt!" Magnus suddenly stood, shouting. His eyes were glaring at Wallander, and Kurt could have sworn that the red in his eyes appeared a darker red for a moment. Kurt moved back quickly. For a moment Magnus just glared, a terrifyingly hateful and monstrous look, breathing heavily like some animalistic predator. Then his gaze softened his face relaxed, and he seemed to realize what had happened. He let out a sigh, and sat back down. "Fine. I'll answer your questions."

Kurt took the seat he'd occupied a moment before, looking over at Magnus. "I did kill people." Kurt felt a pang of fear as Magnus' red eyes moved up, staring off into space. "It's hard at first. I spent a night in the snow changing, haunted by dreams of blood and killing and feeling my body morph. And when I woke up... Those dreams became reality." He moved his bound wrists onto the table. "I didn't know what to do, all I could feel was a sensation of starving. When I made my way towards the road a woman who used the woods as a shortcut regularly got too close to me and I..." Magnus' voice had become heavy like the voice of a person crying. He breathed slowly. "My fangs were already in her body before I realized what I was doing."

It took all of Kurt's strength not to move away from the table. His heart made him both want to comfort Magnus and to bolt out of the room, but he did neither. He shifted his seat, and tried to make the subject less painful. "What do you do now?"

Kurt saw a tear fall as Magnus' red eyes fixed on him. "Why do you want to know?"

"You said you would answer my questions," He said. "Besides... I need to know that you're taking care of yourself."

Magnus' eyebrows moved together to make him look confused. "Shouldn't you care more about the people I-"

"Just," He put force behind his word, putting a hand up to silence him. "Answer the question."

"Mostly animals," A disgusted look came over him. "It's awful, and feels miserable. But it's better than starving. Or..." He tilted his head. "You know." Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly Magnus put his face into his hands and words began tumbling out of the cadet. "It's so horrible Kurt. It keeps me up at night to think of the people that may have had families, and friends. It's terrifying. And when I find myself biting a human... I know I can't stop because they'll end up like me." He moved his hands, and tears he had probably kept in for a long time were streaming down his face. "And I don't ever want to cause someone to go through that. And they'd scream, and all I would want is to let them go, to stop... But I know that it would only cause more death. And I have to kill them."

The images Kurt was getting from his words was so terrifying that he couldn't help but stare at the cadet. But he swallowed, and shoved the tissues over to Magnus.

The cadet grabbed one and wiped his face. "For the first few days everything was such a blur I didn't even regret the killings until much later. There was only one killing that I was fully conscious of after the change had already taken place, and it was that girl." He looked down, then looked at Kurt tentatively. "I would assume you hate me now."

Kurt swallowed. "I don't. I pity you." Magnus only sat and breathed, so Kurt leaned forward onto his elbows, knotting his fingers together. "I want you to help me stop the other killer. So I need you to explain to me about them. But first, I need to understand how to be safe around you. For your sake. And the rest of the police department."

Magnus took in then let out a long breath. "Humans... smell like blood to me. Like when humans smell a... burger, or a chocolate cake, they get a reaction in their saliva forming." Magnus grimaced. "Vampires get a reaction too. And you gave it to me when you stood so close."

Kurt looked at him like he would any suspect, trying to ignore his personal connections and fears and switching his focus to gathering information. "What?"

Magnus parted his lips and gestured to his teeth. His canines had grown a bit and sharpened to a fine point. Kurt thought he might feel sick, and he looked away.

"Sorry." Magnus closed his lips.

"No, it's... it's fine." He looked back at Magnus again. "I need you to tell me your limits, about the smell thing. So I can keep Anne-Britt and Lisa safe."

Magnus swallowed. "Most of the time it isn't an issue, since I'm careful to feed before coming in. When I'm satisfied, which is often, my eyes just stay the blue they were when I was human. As I get hungry they turn red, and they get darker when I'm close to blood."

Kurt took a breath. "They were blue when you got here yesterday, weren't they?"

Magnus gave him a small smile. "You catch on quick. They were, so I didn't need to wear contacts to hide any red. I figured you would eventually give up and let me go before the fingerprints results got back, and I could find something on the run. But right when I got hungry, well," He lifted up his wrists and the handcuffs jangled.

Wallander gave him a serious look. "You were never going to visit your parents, were you."

Magnus looked down. "No. I just couldn't bear the thought of being around you all when the results came back. And I thought I could get a fresh feeding in before getting locked up."

Kurt eyed him. "Are you going to be alright?"

Magnus spoke seriously, the pained emotion from much earlier being replaced with normalcy in his voice. "I can't go much longer. I'm frightened I'll lose control and bite a guard."

Kurt coughed. "Well we'll do what we can to keep that from happening." He eyed Magnus. "Finish explaining to me about the smell."

Magnus breathed deeply. "When I'm well fed I barely notice it. But when I'm not,"

"Like now."

"Like now," He breathed. "It's absolutely choking, like starving and being in the middle of the buffet."

"Can you... ignore it?"

Magnus raised a eyebrow. "I'm a monster, Kurt. It isn't quite that simple."

He frowned. "Go on."

"If I focus too much on it, the vampire part of me can take over, and before I know it my teeth are sunk into some poor person's neck. So I have to do my best to ignore it. When someone's too close," He looked at Kurt, a hint of aggression in his voice. "Like you were earlier," His voice calmed again. "It's nearly impossible. When they touch me it's even harder to resist. Being in enclosed spaces while hungry is the worst. Especially when they smell of fear."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Like I did earlier?"

Magnus gave him a small smile again. "You are quick. Yes, like you were earlier. Now you understand why I was so frustrated when you stood close to me like that."

Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry."

Magnus shrugged.

"But what about all of those times we were in the car together on far-off crime scenes? Or when I had to stand close to you in the office?"

"I told you," Magnus said. "I only come in if I'm fed and can handle myself. And I drive with as many windows open as you'll let me so I can focus on other things." He leaned back in the chair all those trips in which he'd yelled at Magnus to put the window up suddenly made sense. "Now you know why." A frown came over Magnus. "I was a wreck when we came across Cali's body." His voice was dark. "So much blood, no windows open, right next to you... I had never been so terrified I'd lose control." He looked up. "And I don't know what I'd do if I brought this upon you."

Kurt looked over at him, and one question that had been plaguing him finally came out. "Why didn't you just quit?" Magnus looked up at him. "If it was so much work, why didn't you just leave?"

Magnus looked down for a while then. Kurt almost wondered if he'd heard him. Then he looked up. "I thought about it. But... those days I was changing and told you all I was out with the flu... I missed you all. And also..." Magnus gave Kurt a sad look. "I've caused multiple deaths, and here I had a job where I tried to prevent death. I can't wipe out what I've done... But at least I can try to make up what I owe to the world. Besides," He gave Kurt a joking look. "You and I both know you'd be lost without me taking care of the technical stuff."

Kurt heard some footsteps outside. "It won't be too long until one of the others finds us here. Now I can turn you back over to the guard and explain what happened to Anne-Britt and Lisa myself, but that means we wait until tomorrow to gain the information you have about the killer. They won't let me bring you here twice in a day."

He looked down. "By tomorrow I won't be able to be in an enclosed space with someone else. Someone will get hurt."

Kurt looked at him. "So do you want to tell me about the killer? Or do you want me to call in the others and we can explain... your predicament to them together?"'

Magnus looked horrified by the idea. "Can't I just tell you about the killer and the bodies?"

Kurt gave him a hard look. "If you do that I'll have to relay the information to them, and without your proof and story, they'll think I'm mad." Magnus looked down, looking thoroughly terrified by the idea. "Magnus," Kurt said softly, and Magnus looked up at him. "It's time they knew the truth."

Magnus looked into Kurt's eyes. After long enough, he let out a breath. "Alright."

He went to stand up and took a step towards the door. "Kurt," Magnus' voice came from behind him. He turned around.

Magnus lifted up his hands. "You may want to fix this before someone realizes you unchained a suspect."

"Thanks," Kurt said. He grabbed the key and moved back to him, but when he got close Magnus took a sharp breath. Kurt froze. "You okay?"

Magnus closed his eyes tightly, then nodded. "I guess I'm just... more hungry then I thought I was."

Kurt tried to stay positive. "Well, if you can handle this then you'll be safe for Anne-Britt and Lisa."

Magnus' eyes followed Kurt's hands. The detective took the cadets wrists and moved them in line with the hook. He noticed Magnus biting his lip.

"Magnus. Breath, and don't focus on it." Magnus nodded again, moving his eyes off of the human flesh that kept brushing against his wrists as Kurt latched the handcuffs to the table. Kurt tested the cuffs then pulled his hands away and stepped back. Magnus took in a breath. "God," He lowered his head so it rested on the table. "I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Trusting you is my choice, and I've made it." Magnus lifted his head, watching him. "Vampire or not," He moved his hand towards Magnus. For a moment it hovered, until Magnus nodded. Kurt carefully and slowly rested his hand on Magnus' shoulder. The man took in a shaky breath, but kept his red eyes on Kurt. "You're my friend," He admitted. True, Magnus and him had butted heads so many times before. But in the end they both had each others best interests at heart, and they cared about each other. He gave his shoulder a pat. "And I'll do whatever I can to help you."

A smile came over Magnus. "Thank you."

"Now," Kurt didn't smile. "Should I get the others?"

The vampire paused for a moment. Then he nodded weakly. "Yes."


	6. The Plan

"...And that's what happened." Magnus took a breath with the conclusion. Lisa's eyes were wide, but besides that she was trying to hide her shock. Anne-Britt's hand was over her mouth, a sad and almost fearful look on her face. "So now I'm," Magnus swallowed. "Like him. A vampire." Kurt shifted. It was too uncomfortable. He was standing not far from Magnus, facing the two women. It felt like being on one side some emotional battlefield, throwing bombs and bullets of information to Anne-Britt and Lisa. But even he hadn't taken all of the information in yet. Hell, he didn't even know yet whether or not he_ believed _Magnus. But all he knew was he couldn't let his coworker... no, his friend, suffer in silence. He had let that happen once before, and now...

"You're... A vampire?" Anne-Britt clarified.

Magnus' eyes stayed trained on the ground. "Ever since a few months ago."

Lisa gave a look of disbelief. "But vampires are... from books. They aren't real. They can't be real."

Magnus let out a slow breath. "I don't know Lisa. What I do know," He looked up at her from where he was still handcuffed to the desk. "Is that a man with red eyes and fangs bit me, and now I have the same eyes and the same fangs. When I get hungry anyway." He raised looked to Anne-Britt then back to Lisa. "And that I feel like I'm starving unless I consume blood," There was a distinct tone of disgust in his voice.

Lisa's eyes turned to Kurt. "Do you believe it, Kurt?"

Suddenly six eyes were on him, including two lonely, blood red ones. He suddenly felt like agreeing that vampires could exist was terrifying. He took in a breath, trying to say what he felt without being definitive yet. "I don't know," He admitted. "But it seems much more difficult to say that they don't exist right now."

Anne-Britt chimed in. "Two people drained entirely of blood with barely any spilling and very little struggling, and bright red turns out to be Magnus' real eye color." She crossed her arms gently. "I think it's the truth."

"Lisa, I spent hours researching methods to drain a body of blood," Magnus spoke up. "I was thorough, because I knew if I could find something I wouldn't have to tell you all the truth. But the needles were all too small for those marks, and it would have taken much longer and been even more painful than... What I described to you."

Lisa eyed him. "I'm sorry Magnus. But I just don't know if I can believe that."

Magnus paused for a long time. Kurt looked at Lisa, whose confidence was shaken but didn't look any less convinced that vampires could not exist. "Kurt," Magnus spoke again. "I need you to do something for me."

Kurt looked at his younger partner. "What is it?"

"Roll down the back of my collar."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What?" The task was awkward at best, and dangerous at worst. "Is that... safe?"

"I think so."

Kurt looked to the two others in the room. Lisa still looked at him with disbelief, but Anne-Britt's eyes were full of concern. His fingers took the edge of Magnus' collar. He heard the vampire's breath quicken a bit as he tried not to focus on the blood-filled flesh rubbing against the back of his neck.

He rolled the collar down, and tried to keep himself from gasping. He could see two marks, distinctive fang bites in his skin that clearly took a long time to heal, part of the middle white with scar tissue. The diameter could have been just less than a centimeter, and Kurt cringed at the thought of how big and painful the vampire's fangs must have been, not to mention how deep they must have gone. "Lisa," He choked out.

Lisa circled around, and Kurt heard her take in sharp breath. Once she'd gotten a good look at the marks on the back of the cadet's neck she turned away and stepped back to where she was before, with a good view of Kurt and Magnus. Kurt rolled up his collar again, hoping Anne-Britt didn't need to see and guessing she didn't. She hadn't seemed to move from where she was when she first saw Magnus' eyes.

"The same type of marks on the bodies," Lisa said quietly.

"But I'm alive," Magnus said. "What does that tell you?"

Kurt stepped away, and Anne-Britt's eyes widened. "Magnus, your eyes are darker."

"Yeah, sorry," He looked down. "They do that when I'm hungry and... too close to human blood."

"You don't have to apologize," Anne-Britt's voice was suddenly confident. "It isn't your fault and you shouldn't have to be ashamed for it."

A small smile came over Magnus. Kurt guessed he hadn't expected anyone to brush off the shame he'd been feeling for the past few months as 'not his fault.' It was probably a relief to him.

"Lisa," Kurt said, calling attention to what he knew he had to. "It might matter to Magnus that you believe him. But I don't care."

"Kurt-"

"What matters to me is that we help him," He took in a breath, not allowing his voice to shake, not now. He had to get them on his side, for Magnus' sake. "None of us had any idea what Cali was going through." At the mention of their late coworker everyone's eyes seemed to move to the ground with grief. "We didn't know he had been with a killer, we didn't know he... _cared _about me, we didn't know he was going to be killed." So much for keeping his voice from shaking. But he continued. "I'm not asking you to decide right now whether or not you believe in vampires. What I'm asking is what Cali never got to ask. That you can accept Magnus for what he is, and help him. If you don't believe in vampires, then fine," He put his hands up to show that he wasn't going to fight over it. "But," He put his arms down. "There is another person out there, another vampire, who must have been involved with the killing of that woman. Right?" He looked to Magnus, who nodded. "I don't know about you two, but I for one am going to help Magnus and stop the other killer before it's too late." The two shifted uncomfortably. "We never got the chance to help Cali when someone connected to him was killing people. He hid his secrets from us. Magnus is telling us the truth and asking us for help. And I'm going to help him." He gave Lisa a piercing gaze. "What are you going to do?"

For a moment no one moved, even Magnus seemed frozen. Then slowly Anne-Britt moved to stand next to Kurt. "I'm going to help Magnus." She said, giving Kurt a serious look. He returned it, secretly grateful she hadn't chosen to stand between him and Magnus. The sudden proximity to blood might have been too much for him, and he certainly didn't want to prove what Magnus was to Lisa like that. Their six eyes locked onto Lisa.

She brought a hand up to her face. "I'm the chief of Police, I shouldn't be declaring loyalty to prisoners." But she slowly let her hand fall to he side, letting her eyes lock on Magnus. "I'll help you."

The tension in the atmosphere seemed to lift as the four of them became a team with a common goal once again. It was almost like things were the other day. Only one of them was a vampire chained to a desk.

"Alright," Magnus spoke. "I wasn't the vampire who killed that woman. If you still trust me," He shot a glance at Kurt. "Then you'll believe me when I say I was trying to stop her."

"Her?" Lisa echoed.

"Yes." Anne-Britt took out her black book and wrote it down quickly. "It's very complicated, and I'd like to tell you about it now. But if I don't get something to eat soon I'm going to be unable to form a comprehensive sentence, I'm starving." The three of them seemed to shrink back from him. He rolled his eyes as if being wary of a vampire was ridiculous. "That isn't what I meant."

"Does normal food help at all?" Anne-Britt said.

"Not much," Magnus said. "I need to hunt something." Lisa's face showed that she was clearly still uncomfortable with all that he was saying, but he turned to her. "Lisa, I need to get out of here."

"What?" She looked at him incredulously. "I can't let out a prisoner, I'd lose my job, not to mention the fact that someone would notice before we were outside the door."

"Please," Magnus sounded surprisingly weak at the idea of going more time without eating. "I'm going to starve if I stay where they have me locked up. I just need a half of an hour or so." Lisa didn't look like she was going to budge. "It's going to reflect very poorly on this police station if you let an inmate die."

"Magnus, I'm not going to let you die, but-"

"Then you have to help me," Magnus' expression was desperate. "Either you all help me get out of here for a short bit or," He settled into his chair, his gaze harsh. "something very bad is going to happen to the next guard who tries to get too close." He turned his red eyes to Anne-Britt. "I told you about proximity to blood. I hate to say this but being in here with all of you is driving me mad. I had the focus not to bite when Kurt got so close, but if we were in here an hour later Kurt would already be a goner." Kurt took a subconscious step away, and Magnus' face became a mix of pain and frustration. "And I hate to put it like that, but if you put me back in that cell things are going to end very badly."

"Magnus, I can't get you out of here."

"Either you do," He said, his voice becoming dark, like a sort of growl, unsettling to the rest of the policemen. "Or there's going to be a corpse in my cell. And it's either going to be mine or the next security guard to open the door to it."

Lisa looked down. "There's no way to wait? I could try to get you out tomorrow, if you can make it until then.

Magnus looked down. "Being a vampire and being hungry isn't like being a human and hungry. It's like..." A disgusted look came over his face. "When a doctor hits your knee and you kick. You don't feel it or even see it coming, you just react." Magnus leaned forward, keeping a dark tone on his voice for emphasis. "The second his scent hit me the bloodthirsty part takes over. I probably won't even know what I'm doing until he's half dead. And even if I could make it past the first guard, you would be the one to lead me outside, yes?" Lisa nodded. The darkness left Martinsson's voice and was replaced be a sort of fear and concern as his eyes left hers and moved to the ground. "It's hard enough to live with the fact that innocent humans have paid for my stupidity when I went too long without hunting." He couldn't meet Lisa's eyes. "I don't know what I'd do if I killed one of you. Or made you like me."

For a moment no one could speak. Kurt didn't want to interrupt their conversation, nor did Anne-Britt, and Lisa looked completely torn. He felt for the police chief, he knew what a risk this was. Gossip spread fast, everyone would know by now that Magnus was arrested, there was no way to sneak him out. She could lose her job, her reputation, everything. And where would Ystad police be without a police chief? Magnus looked down, perhaps regretting how harsh he'd been, or hoping he'd been harsh enough to get the point across.

"Please help me, Lisa," Magnus pleaded again. "I was trying to save that girl. There's a vampire on the loose who doesn't have the same... morals... I do."

"Morals?"

"She hunts people," Kurt filled in. He was starting to understand more of this vampire stuff than he had intended to.

"Right, thank you. I'll explain it all to you but if we take the time to do it here we'll be moving closer to the point where I won't be able to leave this room without biting someone. I need to get out of here now."

Lisa swallowed. "I suppose I could... Oh, I don't know, Magnus." She rubbed her fingers on her temple.

"Lisa, my life is depending on this. Not to mention that if I die you'll have no idea who the killer is or how to kill them."

"I know, I know," She waved a hand to silence him. "I'm just thinking."

"What if we just say we're moving him to another police branch, that our containment cells are full?" Anne-Britt said.

"But they aren't."

"But," Kurt spoke up, seeing how her idea could work. "If you tell the guard there he won't know. He's been standing outside waiting to take Magnus back to his cell this whole time, he has no idea what criminals the policemen could have obtained while he was waiting."

"And if he doesn't believe us?"

"You're the police chief," Kurt said. "If you say it's full a young cop isn't going to tell you you're wrong. He's just a cadet. Sorry Magnus."

The vampire brushed off the comment. "Besides," He added. "By the time he finds out you're wrong I'll be in a car headed out of here." He raised his eyebrows. "I don't think a young policeman is going to chase us just because you made a mistake counting taken cells."

Lisa swallowed. "Fine, I'll do it. But I swear," Her eyes were hard. "If this whole vampire thing turns out to be some brilliant hoax and your life doesn't actually depend on this, you are in _big_ trouble for getting me to sneak you out of here."

Magnus didn't doubt it. Kurt recalled one time the Martinsson misplaced a piece of evidence, and Lisa had him on paperwork and archive work for the next week. He'd never seen Magnus look so miserable. Luckily the piece turned out to be completely inconsequential, and he was let off the hook.

"I understand," Magnus said.

"Alright," Lisa said. "The less blood in a car the better, I assume?"

Magus nodded. "I'm not sure if I could be crammed into a car with the group of you without... negative results."

"Anne-Britt," She spoke. "We leave together, then you head in a car down the main road with Magnus. Kurt and I will follow in his car, and we'll meet up at the park and figure out what to do." Kurt had gotten used to Lisa dishing out duties, and didn't try to put up a fight when she announced that she'd be riding with him.

Anne-Britt nodded. The plan was seemed smart, for Lisa at least. Kurt and Magnus constantly worked together, and even though she trusted the two of them, it would be irresponsible to put them together. Clearly the split up meant she was still nervous, but Kurt suspected that if he was in charge of a police station he wouldn't risk anything either. She probably trusted Anne-Britt with him, seeing as she had always been a careful but caring cop, and they all trusted her not to let anything happen to Magnus. Kurt also thought that Lisa herself probably didn't want to be with Magnus. If someone _did _come after them, the driver with the criminal would be the one in trouble. Also a ride with someone concerned that you don't believe their story might lead to a discussion she didn't feel like having. Also, since she wasn't sure she believed it, Kurt shuttered to think of what would happen if she got too close to Magnus during the drive. Anne-Britt had a car with a back row and all of it's windows opened. Kurt knew he could trust her to take care.

Anne-Britt took the keys from where they'd been sitting and unlocked Magnus' wrists. He seemed to turn his face away, and she gave him a look of concern. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah," He choked out. "Fine."

The hook opened with a click and Magnus pulled his wrists to his body, standing up. Kurt could see Lisa take as step back.

"Thank you all," Magnus said, his red eyes looking at each of them in turn.

"Let's get going," Lisa interrupted. "We can deal with pleasantries after you've fed."

Magnus smiled a bit, taking a step towards Anne-Britt. Kurt and Lisa moved towards the door. Lisa rested her hand on the handle. "Ready?"

"Ready."


	7. The Past

Lisa and Kurt headed out of the door first. As promised, the guard was just outside it waiting, but the young man's face didn't make it look like he'd heard a thing. He nodded to Lisa with a polite smile. For a moment she said nothing, so Kurt spoke up.

"We're moving the prisoner to the police department a town over," Kurt announced. "Their cells are about empty and ours are getting filled."

They heard Anne-Britt and Magnus come out of the room, Kurt glanced over and could see Magnus hanging his head again. The guard had probably gotten used to shamed prisoners and didn't give him a second glance. "Have you filed the paperwork?" He asked.

"I will," Kurt promised.

"Well alright then. How will you be transporting him?"

"My car," Anne-Britt told the young recruit, who gave her a look at the idea. "Unless you'd prefer I take a squad car."

"Ah, no," He stammered. "I mean I think it's fine, you're a detective. If you think it's safe..."

"I do," She said confidently.

"Alright then," He said. "I'll take him to the car for you." The policeman unhooked Magnus' hands to reconnect the handcuffs behind his back. When he was behind him Magnus took the opportunity to mouth 'thank you,' to Anne-Britt. She nodded.

"Come on," The cadet said, and Magnus started walking. Even with Magnus' head bowed the tall young man was still a head taller than the small policeman, who had to walk next to him where he was going. Kurt could see Martinsson turning his head slightly away from the man and breathing through his mouth, and Kurt silently hoped that Magnus could make the drive without hurting anyone. The idea of anything happening to Anne-Britt terrified him, and he couldn't even think about what it would be like if something happened to her and Magnus were put away. It would be Lisa, Nyberg, and him, and he couldn't picture what it would be like with just the three of them.

When he refocused his thoughts on the present he was opening the door after Anne-Britt and holding it for Lisa, and the sunlight hit him. He stole a glance at Magnus, but the vampire didn't react at all.

"Kurt," Lisa called his attention away from Magnus. "Let's get to my car." Kurt suspected the chief didn't want to be seen with Magnus too much in case he chose to escape and she fell under fire for it. He didn't blame her. If you'd told him a week ago he would sneak a prisoner out of the police department under false pretenses, he would call you crazy. He followed after her, lost in thoughts as he crossed to the passenger's side of the red minivan and got into his seat.

Lisa let out a long breath. "Meeting at the park, right?" She ensured as they strapped themselves in and the car hummed to life.

"Yeah," He said, settling into the chair. Lisa began driving, pulling out of the lot before Anne-Britt who Kurt saw getting into her car.

For a few minutes neither of them spoke. It had felt like his first time alone with his thoughts since the drive home from the second crime scene, and then his mind had been crammed with thoughts on the case and on what he'd say to Magnus. Now visions of the holes of Magnus' neck and his blood red eyes filled his mind as it tried to make sense of everything that had happened.

"Kurt," Lisa got his attention. His tired eyes looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think he's a vampire?" She asked.

Kurt swallowed, saying something similar to what he had before. "Probably. I don't see how he couldn't be. With everything that's happened, it just make the most sense to believe that he is." He swallowed, hoping he wouldn't regret asking. "And you?"

Lisa let out a long breath. "Vampires can't exist. They're fake, from movies and TV shows. They can't be real. But..." Her eyes were fixed on the road. "I've been considering this case for the last few days and I can't imagine an alternative either."

"Once Magnus explains what happened to the first woman, we'll know where to go from there." Kurt stole a glance at her, then moved his eyes to the road.

Lisa didn't spoke for a while then. Kurt was almost convinced the conversation had passed when she spoke up again. "Do you still trust him? After having prints on a body and calling himself a vampire?"

Kurt's reply was quick and sharper than he intended. "Magnus killed a man for me, Lisa. He saved my life and that of my daughter. I've worked with him for years. He's sarcastic, and lazy, but at the end of the day he always does what he's told and is completely honest with us." He folded his arms. "I've always trusted Magnus. If I can't trust him then... I'm not sure who out there I _can _trust." Kurt couldn't help but turn it back to her again. "What makes you hesitant to trust him? Besides, you know, the vampire idea."

Lisa turned the wheel as they moved past clumps of green trees. "I've had a lot of fraud cases in my day. I hear story after story of people who thought someone was the completely trustworthy and were cheated or worse by that very same person." Kurt started to speak, but she continued. "Now I'm not saying Magnus is like that. I'm just saying that I've learned to be careful who I trust. So the fact that I trusted him and now his prints are on a dead body is very daunting to me. It's making it hard. But for now I'll trust him. We'll see where this leads."

Meanwhile

Anne-Britt had tried to convince herself not to talk about it. The idea of having a bloodthirsty monster in her back seat was both terrifying and incredibly disconcerting, since all she seemed to see in her rear view mirror was Magnus Martinsson, Kurt's technologically inclined young partner with the funny hair and lack of fashion sense. Her view of Magnus and her view of what a vampire was couldn't seem to match up in her head.

A chill went down her spine as the cool day air whisked through the window. She stole a glance in the mirror at the cadet, his head leaning on the part of the glass that wasn't connected to the open window, probably grateful for the fresh air.

"Are you okay?" He suddenly asked. Her eyes jumped back to the road.

"Fine."

She heard Magnus shift in his seat, his voice cautious. "Are you frightened?"

Anne-Britt paused a moment, deciding whether it was worth lying. But she decided she had to show Magnus the same trust he was showing them. "A little." Magnus didn't say another thing for a moment. "Can you breath alright?"

"Yeah, there are so many smells passing by outside." He let out a breath. "I've been dealing with this over the past months, but it's so weird to actually talk about it out loud to another person. Sorry."

"It's fine," She reassured him. She waited a moment, deciding whether pushing him was a good idea. "It must have been lonely." She remarked.

"It was," Magnus stared out the window. "And so, so awful."

"Awful?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Once I-," He stopped. "You probably don't want to hear about it, never mind."

"You can tell me, Magnus."

He looked into the mirror at her. "You'll hate me for it."

"You spent four months dealing with pain and shame without telling anyone," She surmised. "I want to help you. I don't want you to have to hide anything from me."

Magnus looked down. "It's a terrible story."

She looked at him in the mirror. "I'm a detective, I've heard a lot of awful stories. You can tell me."

Magnus swallowed, focusing his eyes on the trees passing by. "The first few days I was going through the physical change. And I could tell there was a part of my mind that was trying to change as well. I kept getting these... terrible feelings, of being a predator, of territory and tracking and killing. Animal-like thoughts were trying to fill my head. But I didn't let them." He adjusted his hands behind him. "I think most vampires just give into them. But I did all that I could to block them out. Then once I was changed it was like... Everything was prey." He took a shaking breath. "Anne-Britt, you have to understand that that first day was a complete blur. The vampire part of me took me over entirely. Any time someone stood too close to my house, animal or person, I would find them dead and have no idea what I'd done." His voice cracked. "I would literally be taken over by the vampire part and not even remember killing them." He shook his head. "I guess I needed blood to make it through the change. Lots. And when the human part of my mind finally came back, thank god it did..." He swallowed. "I'd taken many lives." Magnus took in and released a long breath. "From time to time the vampire that bit me, Gustav, tried to visit me. He told me to let the mental change happen, to become a predator like I was 'meant to be' and hunt with him. I always rejected it, even attacked him once. But he told me a lot I didn't know about what I was. Like the fact that I can go out into the sun. After rejecting him enough he finally gave up coming. I made it my goal to suppress any vampire-type desire to drink human blood. I only killed animals, terrified of the idea of actually being conscious and watching a person die by my fangs."

"I'm glad," Anne-Britt cut in, and Magnus gave her a puzzled look.. "You're a very strong-willed person Magnus, I hope you know that. It must have been hard."

"It was." He swallowed. "Then there was the girl."

He stopped, and for a long time he didn't speak. "Tell me, Magnus. Don't deal with whatever regrets you have on your own."

He sighed. "Fine. I was hungry, and you know I live very close to a forest. So, I went to catch something. But ahead of me I saw a person on the path. A teenager. I made the stupid choice to call out to her. I'm police, you know, it was natural for me to want to check on her, make sure she got home alright, since it was the middle of the night. I wasn't that hungry. I thought it would be okay." She heard his voice shake.

"It didn't go okay, did it?"

Magnus fixed eyes out the window. "She had just gone to some crazy party and was cutting through the woods, so her parents didn't see her, I'd assume. She was drunk, worse than some of the alcoholics I've seen, completely wasted. I told her to tell me her address and I would walk her home. But... It wasn't that simple." An angry look came over his face. "She was slurring some shit about how great the party was, that I should have been there, said something about how may shots she'd had, and said I had a 'cute face,'" He sounded completely disgusted. "And before I could stop her she threw her arms around me." He considered how to explain what happened. "Imagine the most delicious food you can being inside of a bag. And when it's inside you can probably still smell it, especially if you have vampire senses. That's what it's like to be near a person with blood pulsing through their veins. This girl was so drunk that when she got close to me she tripped, and she threw her arms around my neck so she didn't fall. I was hit with her smell so suddenly and so powerfully I suddenly felt so much hungrier I was dizzy. I tried to breath in my mouth, to focus on other things. Anything to keep control. I helped her to her feet, thinking once she was stable I could make a run for it. But..."

Magnus had the most repulsed look in his face. "Her knee was scratched, and bleeding. Suddenly it was like someone had torn a hole in the bag and the smell of food was absolutely overwhelming. And that vampire part of me, that predator mentality that I thought I had suppressed took complete control of me. Before I knew what was happening my fangs had come out and dug into her wrist." Anne-Britt cringed, and she could see Magnus do the same when she stole a glance in the mirror. "I came back to consciousness and I could feel her blood going down my throat. I had never tasted something so delicious nor so filling." He seemed to suddenly remember Anne-Britt's presence. "Sorry."

"It's fine, go on," She said, too engrossed in the story.

"I thought that I should stop. But I remembered what the vampire who made me told me. It's possible to suck out the venom of another vampire's bite or your own if you drink a very small amount of blood. But by the time I was conscious enough to pull out my fangs I must have significantly drained the girl, she fell to her knees. So the venom had already spread. And I saw her face, Anne-Britt," The detective could hear tears on his voice, and she didn't need to look in the mirror to know that he had started tearing up. "She was so terrified and pained and sad. And she... she begged me to stop. She was so drunk, but she begged." He gave a small choke of a sob. "I knew if I stopped she was going to turn into a vampire. She had lost so much blood that she couldn't recover without turning, the venom was already in her system. It's different when the venom is fresh and little blood has been taken. But there was no going back. And all of my memories of shame and anger and pain came back, and I realized that I couldn't live with myself if I caused someone else to turn into what I was. And for a moment I thought about the fact that I was police, and it occurred to me how many lives letting her live could take, especially if she turned full predator. Letting her live guaranteed at least one or two more humans being killed, but if she became a full vampire and let her mind change, she'd spent eternity killing. And I looked into her pleading brown eyes and knew I couldn't let that happen. When a police is in a gun fight and they know a murderer is going to take more lives, they shoot them. So..." He paused again, another few tears falling. "I told her I was sorry, and said that she couldn't understand, but that I had to." He stopped again. "And I just kept drinking. I killed her."

Anne-Britt tried to focus her eyes on the road, but she could feel them blurring with tears. Tears for the girl, and for Magnus, for having to do what he did and all of the pain it must of caused him. And, admittedly, for her own fear and confusion upon finding out that Magnus had killed someone besides the man that killed Cali.

"I drank the rest of her blood and I could here her crying until... She couldn't anymore." Magnus shivered, and Anne-Britt suspected that it wasn't because of the wind. "God," He muttered, hanging his head. "I don't go a day without thinking about her eyes, or her begging, or anything. It's the most horrible thing to remember. I can't begin to tell you how horrified I am every time I think of what I did that night, which is at least once each day."

The car turned into the park parking lot, and Anne-Britt pulled into a parking spot, stopping the car. Suddenly her face fell into her hands.

"Anne-Britt?" Magnus asked through her tears.

She tried to suppress them, did everything she could, but she was shaking. The idea of being in Magnus' position was horrible. Knowing that letting an innocent girl live could take so many lives, and having to watch her cry and beg as she died but not risking letting her turn, and having to deal with shame and sorrow from it every day for months without being able to tell anyone what had happened until today... just the idea made her cry.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said. "It was wrong of me, I know, the poor girl didn't deserve to die and she-"

"I'm not crying for her."

"What?" He sounded genuinely taken aback.

"I'm crying for you."

For a few moments Magnus couldn't speak, until finally he uttered "Why?"

"You were turned into something you never wanted to be, and you had to hide it from everyone you cared about," She turned around in the seat, looking straight into Magnus' red eyes. "You went through so much pain, but _still _fought the urge to become a mindless killer. But even though you won, you lost so much. You had to live with so much regret, so much shame, so much pain... You had to watch a girl die because you wanted to protect everyone from what a vampire could do and how many lives she would have the potential to take. And all you've been able to do for these past months is turn all of that anger on yourself," Tears traced lines down Magnus' cheeks as he heard his heart being spoken to him out loud. "And now the truth is coming out because there's another vampire out there that you have to deal with. So much pain, so much hate, so much sorrow." Anne-Britt hung her head. "And you dealt with it all by yourself."

For a moment both of them sat there, relishing the painful connection they had just made. Then slowly they both struggled to regain composure. "Lisa and Kurt are waiting for us at that picnic table, I can see it from here. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Anne-Britt nodded, having composed herself. She exited the car then moved around to where Magnus was sitting, carefully helping him out. "Can I unlock the handcuffs?"

"Yeah," He said. Anne-Britt took his cold wrists in her hands, unlocking the handcuffs. The mother part of her wanted to gather Magnus into a hug and hold him tightly like that could take away his pain. Or maybe she just thought it could take away the pain she felt from hearing his story. But she knew how dangerous that would be. She probably wouldn't leave the hug alive. So she got the handcuffs off of his wrists and moved away from him, slipping them into her pockets.

"Thanks," He said, wiping his cheeks. She did the same to her own.

"Alright," She said, looking to where the others were waiting. "Let's get you fed."


	8. The Hunt

I'm from America, so I went on a list of popular Swedish named and picked one I found pretty far down for the vampire. Hopefully that means it's more legitimate :) Also I wrote about dear at one point and it now occurs to me that I have no idea what animals are native to Sweden. Hopefully dear are one of them. Thanks for the reviews, keep it up! I appreciate all constructive reviews, thank you all so much for the ones I've gotten so far. Thanks for reading!

"You two took your time getting here," Kurt said, his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Yeah, well," Magnus rubbed at his newly unbound wrist, not offering more of a reply. "God, I'm starving. Just give me a half an hour, that should be enough time."

"Sure," Lisa said. "Kurt, go with him."

"What?" The two men spoke in unison.

Lisa put up her hands. "I'm sorry Magnus, but if some policeman is around and sees Magnus by himself wandering in the woods I'm losing my job. Kurt's going with you."

"Lisa, I'm not going to leave," Magnus insisted. "I'm police too, all I want is to catch this killer and get my name cleared. Why would I run?"

"Magnus-"

"Kurt and Anne-Britt trust me, why can't you?" Magnus asked.

Lisa paused for a long time then, looking up a the dark red eyes. She didn't seem to have anything to say.

"Come on," Kurt said. "Let's just get you fed." He started walking towards the woods, and he could hear Magnus following.

After a moment he heard the vampire next to him speak up. "I wish she could just give me some space."

"You're her responsibility, you know what she's risking for you." Magnus came to be standing next to him, a few feet further than usual. Kurt knew why.

"I know," Magnus said, glancing up at the blue sky. "It just frustrates me." He paused, shaking his head. "I should be more grateful."

"Nobody's perfect."

They set off walking again, Kurt waiting for the cadet to stop and say he was ready to go... hunt. It felt like such a strange thing to Kurt. "I told Anne-Britt about the girl I killed," Magnus said, coming to a stop not too far into the woods.

Kurt stole a glance at him. "You did?"

He nodded. "In detail." He brought a hand through his blonde curls.

Kurt paused for a moment as Magnus stuck his hand back into his coat pocket. "What made you do that?"

The lazy policeman shrugged. "She said she wanted me to tell her," He looked to Kurt. "To be honest with her."

Kurt glanced into the woods. "How did that go?"

"She cried," He saw Magnus look down in his peripheral vision. "But... it felt good." He took a step forward. "I've been dealing with the guilt for months without telling anyone. I think... I think I'll sleep better knowing I've gotten it off of my chest."

Kurt breathed. "She cried," He repeated quietly. He wondered if he'd ever seen the strong-willed woman cry, and decided he probably hadn't.

Magnus kept his gaze low. "She pities me, just like you do. Which is strange." He looked over at Kurt. "I guess I just never thought a monster deserved to be pitied."

Kurt swallowed. "You fought against it as much as you could, and wouldn't let it change your heart. And you suffered for it. I think that deserves pity. Besides," He turned his gaze away from the piercing gaze. "I'll never consider you a monster."

Magus smiled. "Thank you."

After a moment they began walking again. Kurt seemed to notice the sunlight peaking through the trees for the first time, and something occurred to him. "I thought vampires burned up in the sun."

"No," He took in a breath, giving a small smile. "It just makes me feel slightly weaker when I'm in direct sunlight." Magnus stopped suddenly after another moment of walking. "Deer," He whispered.

"Deer?" Kurt said giving him a strange look.

Magnus shrugged. "Better than the alternative." He looked at Kurt, giving him a look. "I know Lisa wanted you to follow me, but you watching me hunt would be way too embarrassing." He took his hands out of his pockets. "If you wait here I swear I'll be back in less than a half an hour."

"You better," Kurt said. "Lisa will kill me if I don't come back with you. Well," He waved his hand. "Get going."

Magnus smiled. "Thanks Kurt," Without another word he disappeared into the trees.

After about twenty minutes of waiting Kurt heard footsteps coming through the forest. He stood from where he'd sat, and Magnus came through the trees. He was wiping something dark and red off of his lips, and Kurt didn't say anything as the police cadet pulled his hand from his mouth and rubbed his soiled hand against his jacket.

Magnus smiled at him, and Kurt could see that his eyes had returned to the soft blue-gray they seemed to have always been. For a moment he could have forgotten that Magnus was now a vampire. But only a moment.

"Satisfied?"

"Totally full," Magnus replied with a cheery smile.

"So," Kurt said. "Can you sit with everyone okay?"

Magnus took in a deep breath and let it out his lips calmly. "A human could throw their arms around me right now and I wouldn't come close to wanting to bite them." His smile faded. "Please don't."

Kurt snickered. "I wasn't planning on it." He heard Magnus let out a quiet laugh as the two of them turned and started walking towards the edge of the forest. Soon they were out and headed across the park grounds to the picnic table Lisa and Anne-Britt had been seated at. Anne-Britt stood up as they arrived.

"Magnus, are you fed?"

"Completely," He said, smiling a bit. It felt like far too long since he was free and fed, and he couldn't help but feel happy about it.

"Magnus is totally safe now," Kurt filled in, mostly for the sake of Lisa, who looked uncomfortable about how close Kurt was standing to him. "Nothing would make him bite anyone now that he's full."

The second the words were out of Kurt's mouth Anne-Britt threw her arms Magnus' neck. Kurt and Lisa watched her fearfully, but Magnus just raised his eyebrows, his eyes shifting, unsure of what was happening. "Anne-Britt?"

"I'm so sorry," She said, holding the taller cadet tightly. "That you went through so much guilt and pain and shame without telling any of us. I am so sorry." A sad look came over his face as she spoke.

For a moment no one moved Then Magnus slowly returned the embrace, holding the human gently, lowering his head against the side of hers. He held her and let out a breath. "Thank you for understanding."

Kurt couldn't help but smile a bit. After all that Magnus had been through, someone was finally reaching out to him. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd even risked touching another human being for the past months. As they released each other, Magnus smiling appreciatively at Anne-Britt, Kurt couldn't help but think of all of the times Linda had comforted him in the past week alone. It was true, he thought, what people said about love being essential to human survival. There was something special about the emotional release he felt each time he felt his daughter in his arms again. Magnus took a seat at the picnic table. Kurt had never thought about the detective's personal life, he'd never considered it his place. But to know now that the young man had probably gone the past four months with as little human contact as possible outside of work made him feel even worse for him. He'd been through so much and couldn't even tell anyone. Kurt found himself glad that Anne-Britt had hugged him. He wasn't going to, but he could tell from the look in the vampire's eyes when she held him that he needed it.

"Alright then," Lisa said anxiously as Anne-Britt took her place next to Magnus. "If anyone's settled I think it's high time Magnus explain who this killer is and how he was involved. Unless you'd rather do it back at the station."

"No," Magnus' hand rubbed his wrist. "This is much better."

"So what happened?" Kurt said. "Who is she?"

"A vampire, like me," Magnus said, then held his hands. Then a realization seemed to come over his face. "Wait no, not like me."

"I don't understand," Lisa's face was puzzled. "She's a vampire like you are, that isn't like you?"

Magnus took in a long breath. "When I became a vampire my mind tried to change as well. I could feel myself becoming more animal, more territorial, more predatorial, et cetera. But I knew it was wrong, and after I spent the entire change fighting it off, my mind went back to normal, and that part of me only shows up when I'm starving."

"We know all of this," Lisa said.

"Right," Magnus rested his elbows on the table. "But this vampire is different. She welcomed the change."

"Welcomed the change?" Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Magnus shrugged. "She didn't tell me. Maybe she liked the idea of being a killer, maybe the vampire who bit her was a friend of hers and she wanted to be like them, I don't know. What I do know," He looked from detective to detective. "Is that she is unlike me in so many ways. She is very powerful, her senses are stronger than mine. Her eyes are always red, her fangs are always out, and she's always hungry," A scared look came over Magnus' face. "She looks only a few years older than me, and I think she turned about a month ago. And a few days ago she came here." Magnus swallowed. "We should get closer to the station."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, details of the vampire still swimming through his head. "I thought you wanted to tell us here."

"Not to the station, _towards _it. It just hit me," Magnus stood up, his eyes on the cars. "She killed twice, both times during the night. It's five o'clock now, that only gives us a few hours..."

"Magnus," Lisa said, and he spun towards her. "A few hours until what? Why do we need to get back towards the station?"

Magnus' voice was rushed, almost panicked. "We're out of the territory she's hunting in, we need to cross back in if I'm going to try and stop her this time."

"How?" Anne-Britt spoke up. "And what's going to happen tonight?"

Magnus fixed his eyes on to her, his voice dark. "Tova."

"Tova?"

"The vampire. Tova." He swallowed. "She's going to feed again."


	9. The Note

In this part I wrote 21 to mean 9 pm because I realized that I should probably be using 24-hour time to write fanfiction for a British show. Sorry for previous chapters with am/pm time! Thanks for all of the reviews!

"Calm down, Magnus," Kurt insisted. "You don't think she'll hunt this early, do you?"  
Magnus turned back to him. "I don't know," He grimaced as he brought a hand through his hair, sounding defeated. "She hunted the girl at night, even made a side comment that she always hunted at night. Then she killed that man in the early morning."

"Maybe she was trying to throw you off?" Anne-Britt gathered.

"You're thinking of her like a serial killer."

"Well she is," Anne-Britt insisted.

"No." Magnus adjusted his footing on the grass. "She's a hunter. She's in a new territory, she thinks it's her playground."

"So why did she hunt in the morning?" Kurt asked.

Magnus looked at him. "I have a few guesses."

For a moment nobody said anything. Then Lisa put her hands on her hips. "Well we can't get anything done by going back now. Let's all just sit down, take a breath, and Magnus can explain who Tova is and we can consider our next move." She sat back down at the table, and Magnus was the only one not to budge.

"Come on," Kurt said. "There's nothing we can do right now and if we head back they're going to lock you away again anyway."

Magnus let out a huff. "Fine." He sat himself down at the table.

"So what happened?" Anne-Britt said. "Who is this girl?"

"She's a monster," Magnus said solemnly looking across the table at her from where he'd sat next to Kurt. "She used to hunt a few towns over, then something made her come to Ystad. She completely threw away her human side when she went through the change. Acts more like an animal than a person."

"And you met her?"

"I did," He stared off into the distance as he recounted the story. "The first night she was here I was going into the woods to hunt. I was nearly finished when I smelled two things distinctively." He screwed up his face like remembering something distasteful. "A vampire, and human blood."

Chills went down Kurt's spine.

"You could smell it from the woods near your house?" Lisa asked.

Magnus shrugged. "I changed after I was bitten. And the scent of human blood is incredibly strong. In any case," He rested his elbows on the table. "I assumed that a vampire had shown up and killed someone. So I ran to the place where the scent was coming from." A small smirk came over his face. "Probably not a smart choice, but I wasn't really considering the consequences. I thought I would be calling you guys. But, when I got there," He opened his palms, frowning. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Kurt repeated.

Magnus looked at him. "A drop or two of blood on the forest floor and that was it."

Lisa narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean? She... carried the body? Moved it?"

Kurt took in a sharp breath, realization hitting him. "She changed them, didn't she?"

Magnus nodded. "She did."

"So she has another vampire with her now?" Anne-Britt asked.

"Not one. Two."

Anne-Britt's eyes widened. "Two of them?"

"At least."

"How?"

"That night she turned someone, I could tell," Magnus said. "But I hadn't seen another vampire since the one who created me, Gustav, finally left me alone. He visited me multiple times after I changed, trying to explain to me about vampire and convince me to become a hunter like him. I wouldn't, of course. But he told me a lot of useful information about vampires."

"What about Tova?"

"Right," Magnus looked down at the grey wood of the table. "That first night I decided I couldn't do anything, and I thought I should wait until the next day, since she'd already retreated. Which, come to think about it, is surprising," He looked puzzled. "The moment the vampire venom enters the humans system the physical change begins, which is extremely painful. She must have carried the new vampire."

"What happened the next night?" Kurt encouraged him.

"The same thing. I knew I had to work the next day, so I went to hunt. And the same smell hit me, but stale. That time I missed her entirely, she went out at a different time." He readjusted how he was sitting quickly. "I went to the place, a different part in the forest that I usually hunted in. Once more there was the stale scent of human blood and two vampires." He paused. "I was scared. I had been a lone hunter for so long and now suddenly someone was creating vampires, I didn't know why. But I did know it would lead to more death, so the next night I went out the moment I got home and waited."

"That was the night the first woman died," Kurt filled in.

"Exactly," A grim expression crossed his face. "And pretty soon she was out again. I headed towards her, and could smell a human on the walking path in the middle of the woods I mentioned to you before. And I could tell that the vampire hadn't noticed her yet, which made me guess that the vampire must have been fairly new to hunting. So," He let out a breath. "I did what any good cop would do and tried to protect the girl. I ran towards her." He brought his fingers through his dirty blonde curls. "I told her I was police, showed her my badge, and told her to come with me, told her there was someone chasing her. She was terrified," His voice had a sadness to it. "She would barely budge. Finally I just grabbed her wrist and started running back towards the main road. She didn't fight me or anything. We almost made it out of the forest where a hunter wouldn't dare bite. But all of the sudden I felt her stop, and I had to as well. Holding her tightly was the huntress. Tova."

Kurt shifted nervously as Anne-Britt's gaze lowered. "What did she look like, Magnus?" Lisa cut in, pulling out her notebook.

"Blood red eyes," Magnus said. "That was the first thing I saw. She was tall, but strong, clearly, with pale blonde hair and pale skin. But you aren't going to be able to release that," He glanced over at Lisa's pencil, scratching away.

"Why not?"

"Any human who goes after her is going to get killed, or turned." Magnus said grimly. "You can't send civilians looking for her."

Lisa paused for a moment. Then she reluctantly slipped the notebook back into her pocket. "Finish what you were saying."

Magnus swallowed. "I tried everything. I pulled at the girls wrist like an idiot but it didn't do anything. I tried to talk to the vampire. I asked her why she was creating vampires, asked her if she was going to do the same to the woman..." Kurt saw Magnus' fists clench. "Rose, you said her name was. She had a wife, and kids, and all I could do was stand there. I was terrified." Magnus put his face into his hands. "I'm a bloody vampire and I was too scared to do anything." He took a moment to compose himself. Letting his arms fall to the table, a desperate look came over his face. "I begged her not to hurt her. I told her to just let the human go, and then begged her not to turn her into the nightmarish thing we both are. She looked at me like I had insulted her personally. She introduced herself, telling me that I was weak not to change fully, to take mercy on humans, the same things Gustav said. She had the woman, Rose in a choke hold, but she barely struggled. Scared, I guess." He put his hands together, resting his chin on them. "I asked her one more time not to turn her into a vampire. And she didn't."

For a moment no one said a word. Then Kurt's gruff voice spoke. "She killed her."

Magnus took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Yes, she did. I was watching this terrified woman in front of me and then all of the sudden Tova's fangs were in the woman's neck." Kurt rubbed a hand over his own neck. "I didn't dare fight her, I thought it would only hurt the woman if I tried. So I just... had to watch her drain this innocent woman, who didn't even cry out or fight, probably in shock." Magnus put his face into his hands again. "I didn't even know what to do. She told me to leave her territory or she'd find me. But I just went home. And I checked constantly, but just smelled her leaving. So I went to where the body had been, planning on calling Kurt and pretending to have stumbled across it." He looked at Kurt. "Sorry, I had to let you know. But I couldn't just say 'I knew there was a body here because I'm a vampire. Surprise!'" His tone was bitingly sarcastic. Kurt couldn't help but wonder if sarcasm was some kind of coping mechanism for the young cop. He seemed to use it constantly. "I tried to save her, that's why my prints are all over the woman's wrists. And Tova moved the body. Guess she didn't want a bunch of cops around a forest she liked hunting in. Watching it happen again was so... awful, so I couldn't hunt that night."

"So when you were at work the next day she killed again," Lisa assumed.

Magnus nodded. "I think she saw my badge and did it to spite me." He swallowed. "Instead of turning him. That or she was just hungry and didn't want another vampire around to share prey with." He breathed, eyes flicking up to Lisa. "She's going to kill again, I know she is. Or turn another human into a vampire. And I can't let that happen."

Lisa paused. "You're sure?"

"Completely," He nodded. "She killed another human, I think she's trying to attract my attention. Maybe to kill me, I don't know. But I have to stop her from whatever her plans are."

"You think she's targeting you?" Anne-Britt concluded. "But why?"

"I'm in her way, I guess. A vampire with a conscience hunting in the woods she wants in the town she wants." Magnus looked into the woods for a moment. "The question is whether she's doing this to play with me or kill me. And I'm scared to find out either option."

Kurt looked at the young vampire next to him. He couldn't seem to believe how much the cadet had been going through in the past few days, and somehow he managed to hide all of it from them and still handle himself like nothing was going on. Magnus was more clever than Kurt thought. "If she's toying with you then we should take you back to the police station. You'll be safe there."

Magnus looked taken aback by the comment. "She's going to kill someone else. You know that as well as I do."

"Hold on a minute, Magnus, you asked me for a half an hour." Lisa said.

A guilty look came over him. "Because I knew it was enough time to explain what was happening," Magnus gave her an apologetic look. "Lisa, someone's going to die tonight if I don't try and stop it."

Lisa's face was expressionless. "I'll have my men on patrol-"

"You think some humans can stop a vampire huntress?" Magnus raised his eyebrows. "She'll kill them, all of them." Lisa gave him a suspicious look. "I know you didn't believe me before, but are you really willing to risk your entire police force?"

She let out a long breath, not taking her eyes off of Magnus. "I believe you now. But I can't keep you out of there."

"Then let me do it," Kurt said.

All eyes were on him in a moment. "What?" Lisa asked.

"Tell the police department we have reason to put Magnus under protected custody. Which is true," He leaned forward with his words. "I can take Magnus to find the vampire and end this."

"No way," Magnus interrupted.

"Why not?"

"I'm not putting any humans in harms way," He looked at Kurt. "She's trying to bother me, and she knows I care about humans. If I show up toting a human the first thing she'll do is hurt you." Magnus looked down at the table. "Even if I survive tonight, I couldn't live with that. Especially if she tried to turn you like me."

"This is all moving way too fast," Anne-Britt said, her voice distressed. "One minute we're just letting you feed, the next minute a vampire might kill you tonight?"

Magnus gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. I didn't want to upset you further while I was starving in that cell."

"Let me take Magnus," Kurt said. "You won't have to get your hands dirty Lisa, you can sit in your office and the police will have no idea you even talked to Magnus today."

Lisa considered him for a long moment, then looked into Magnus' sad blue eyes. "I-"

Suddenly Lisa's phone came to life in her pocket, and she pulled out the jingling device. She cursed under her breath. "Who could that be?" She pulled it up to her ear. "Hello?"

For a moment she just listened. Then her eyes widened. She looked at Magnus nervously, then back down at the table. "Alright." She looked up. "I have no idea, probably some weird cult group," She looked like she was trying too hard to keep herself calm. "Just put it on my desk and I'll take care of it when I get back in." She paused. "No, it's just some weirdo. Ignore it... Just send me a picture and I'll look over it on my way back. Bye." She snapped the phone shut, and her eyes looked suddenly panicked. "They just got a note at the station from the vampire."

Everyone seemed to lean in closer. "How do you know?" Magnus asked.

"They left it on the doorstep, a paper," She took a moment to breathe. "I'm having them send me a picture." Her breathing was quick, and a million ideas, each as fearful as the next came into their heads. The Chief sounded much too frightened, and her tone with the cop on the phone was too much of a forced calm. Finally her phone sang again, and in a moment, she had it flipped open and turned towards the others. "It said this."

It was a paper note with letters like that of a ransom note. Magnus saw it first, and put his face into his hands. Then the phone was passed to Kurt, and finally Anne-Britt. Fifteen words that made everyone's pulse quicken.

'I'll see you at 21, Magnus. You know how to find me. Bring the humans.'


	10. The Group

'I'll see you at 21, Magnus. You know how to find me. Bring the humans.'

"God," Anne-Britt mumbled quietly while Kurt brought a hand over his short hair. Lisa's breath was still quick with fear. Magnus suddenly seemed frozen, holding the phone cautiously like it was a bomb. They all stared at the table or the phone, not daring to make eye contact. Only Kurt shot a glance at Magnus, and the vampire's lips were parted, his eyes not wide but not dull, almost in shock. No one knew what to say, they just kept cycling the words through their heads, trying to make sense of what it meant and what was coming for each of them.

"No," Magnus suddenly put the phone down forcefully on the table. "None of you are coming with me." He said harshly, standing up.

For a moment Kurt just looked at the cadet, processing what he'd said. "Magnus, we can't send you out there alone."

"You can't come," His words were firm. "She'll kill you, or turn you into a vampire, or-" His voice suddenly gave out, and for a moment Kurt thought he was going to cry. Then he swallowed, and spoke again. "All she cares about is the hunt, I'm not risking you all just so she can have her fun."

"Magnus, I've dealt with many cases in which a killer or someone with a hostage has demands," Lisa said. "I'm the chief of police, you're a cadet," She paused, giving him an honest but chastising look. "I hate to put it like that, but I'm not letting you control this." She stood up. "It's my job to protect Ystad, and the people in it. And I am not having your blood on my hands."

"But Lisa-"

"She's right," Anne-Britt looked up, her expression concerned. "You may be a vampire but we're police. I'm not sitting in the station waiting to see what happens."

Magnus' eyes traveled to his partner for help. "Kurt, don't you think it's safest for me to go alone?" When Kurt didn't respond, his tone became frantic. "Oh come on, you can't seriously expect her to let any of you leave there alive! I don't know if she intends to feed or to turn you, but the chances of any of you making it..." He paused, looking to each of them, as if one would support him going alone. "I'm not going to risk that! I'm a vampire now. I can handle her myself."

"Do you even know how to kill her?" Anne-Britt questioned him. "Well... is there a way to?"

Magnus looked down. "I know one way. Gustav told me."

Kurt stood up and stepped over to Magnus. "Tell us. We should know, just in case."

"It isn't something you can do," Magnus said, turning his gaze up to the detective. "Vampires bite people because they need blood, right? If a vampire bites another vampire and can drain the last of that other vampire's blood supply, that vampire will be too weak to do anything, and starve to death." He let out a quick breath. "Barbaric, I know."

"I'm not letting you go alone," Anne-Britt declared. "You aren't immortal, and you're still new to your abilities. Didn't you say she was creating more vampires?" Magnus didn't move to agree with the truth she spoke, his eyes nervous.

"If she has another vampire it isn't a fair fight without us," Kurt finished. "Besides, she told us to come. Who knows what she'll do to you if we don't."

"How did she even know about us?" Anne-Britt gave him a puzzled glance.

Kurt stroked his stubble. "She may have just assumed that he'd have human partners, since he's police."

Magnus' face had changed from firm and confident to concerned. Lisa gave him a stern look. "Martinsson, I'm not sending you to a killer without what they're asking for. It doesn't end well in hostage situations, and it won't end well here."

"Bu-"

"I know you're a vampire, I know you don't want to risk us," She reassured him, finally admitting to it. "But we're police too, and we aren't going to just leave you. I'll have Kurt tell the station that we're keeping you out of prison so we can meet the killer's demands. They'll listen to him," She gave Kurt a confident look, and he nodded. "Now, I don't know about Kurt and Anne-Britt, but I haven't had dinner yet. So let's start with that, keeping your scent away from the station, then closer to nine we can move into the forest. It gives us time to check our guns, to find torches..." Magnus still didn't look convinced. Lisa put a hand on his arm. "We'll figure it out."

The vampire looked at Lisa for a moment longer, and she held his gaze. He glanced to Kurt, and the detective nodded. Anne-Britt angled her chin up, almost daring him to tell her to stay. He took in a long breath, then let it out. "What if one of you stays, and-"

"Magnus, she's a huntress, with stronger senses than you," Kurt snapped, his hunger getting to him. "What makes you think she won't have been able to smell how many humans were with you while we've been sitting here?"

Magnus stopped. He knew that Kurt was right. The vampire must have gotten closer when he wasn't paying attention to smells, like when he was getting in the car or telling them about the murder. She could easily tell from far off how many humans were with him, and if he showed up with two, who knows what Tova would do.

"Even if she didn't know," Kurt stepped towards Magnus. "No one here would let the rest of us go somewhere dangerous without being there to help. Not even our chief, who has a lot of work on her hands right now. So be appreciative, and lets get moving. We can finish talking over dinner, but for now, all four of us are going. End of discussion."

Magnus swallowed. "I just..." He ran a hand through his dirty blonde curls. "If she bites you, I don't know what I'd do."

"Well, we'd better not let ourselves get bitten then."


	11. The Vampires

Magnus shoved his hands deep into the dark gray jacket he'd put on after Kurt had taken the humans and himself somewhere they could get their own dinner. He could feel his hands shaking slightly, and he balled them into fists to make it stop. Kurt stood next to him, a bit behind, waiting for him to announce having picked up a scent. So far, nothing. The eyes on him made him nervous, he was always the cadet in the background and being depended upon like this was different. Anne-Britt had her arms folded over the long-sleeved blue shirt she was wearing. The night air was cool and foggy, and Kurt suspected she regretted choosing not to join them all in donning coats. Even Lisa had a sweater on. She'd insisted on joining the three of them in case the vampire had known he had three humans with him. In the tense silence that had hung over dinner, no one wanted to challenge her.

"Ten minutes until it's 21," Anne-Britt announced, her eyes darting around the darkness then landing on Magnus. "Any sign of her yet?"

Magnus' brow furrowed. "I smell her, but it's so faint," He raised an arm forward. "She's over there. But she's taking her time." He let his arm slip back into his coat.

Kurt took in and released a long breath. He had no idea what to expect from tonight, and that was more frightening than he'd like to admit. Why was Tova summoning Magnus? Did she intend to kill him? Drain out his blood reserves until... Kurt shifted his focus. What about the human detectives, including himself? Were they bargaining chips? Potential vampires? Or... her next meal? Kurt tried to convince himself coming out was the right thing to do, since he knew it was. They couldn't just sit around the police station night after night as more bodies showed up and more vampires were created. They had to end this bloody business of Tova's, and they had to end it tonight.

He heard Lisa shift her feet among the dead leaves. "It's so dark," She said quietly. Of course they could see each other and the immediate area fine, the moon was nearly full. But it was still pale light sifting through the trees, and it put her on edge.

"She's coming," Magnus suddenly said, taking a small step backwards. "She's... walking," He narrowed his eyes. "It will be a minute or two until she gets here. But she's moving closer."

For a long time they stood still. Kurt felt the need to say something, anything, before whatever was going to happen did. "Whatever happens tonight," Kurt started, the three others who looking at him with apprehension. "This was the right thing to do. We're going to stop her from continuing her hunt, or at least do what we can to try." He put his hands on his gun holster. "Magnus, whatever happens to us, you need to know that this is what needed to be done. We're police. We have to try to stop her."

Anne-Britt took a step forward, nodding. "He's right."

Lisa looked at Magnus. "I wasn't going to wait for her to kill more people. This is what we had to do."

Magnus swallowed, but after a moment finally nodded. "I know," his tone was quiet, almost defeated. "Thank you." With no words left to be said, all of them turned in the direction of Tova, standing together, and waited silently for her arrival.

They heard the footsteps only moments after Magnus whispered "She's coming."

Kurt's breath was fast, but he knew everyone's heart was pounding. This could be their last night. Which, in retrospect, was an odd thought for police to have, or anyone for that matter, since technically any day could be their last day. But there's something about facing at least two vampires that makes you realize that.

Suddenly Magnus took in a sharp breath. "Something's wrong," He sounded panicked and confused.

Kurt's eyes widened "What?"

"I don't, I don't know," He stammered. "There were three vampires coming towards us, and it was all I was focusing on, but," He turned around frantically, then turned back towards where Tova was coming from.

"But?" Anne-Britt pressed him.

"There's something else," He sounded frantic. "...Can't focus on both scents at the same time... But there's someone... Where are they..." He was turning his head quickly, but kept his body facing the footsteps they heard far off. Suddenly his voice turned dark. "Get out your guns."

They did so quickly. "Magnus, what's going on?" Lisa asked, her voice frightened.

"Someone's coming towards us, but I was so focused on tracking Tova that I can't tell where they're coming from. I can't seem to focus on both scents at the same time..." Suddenly the footsteps in front of them stopped, still out of sight.

But another sound took over. Someone was running, alarmingly quickly towards the line of four from behind.

The group turned towards the running steps too late. Suddenly a dark form burst into view. They were barely turned around without their guns raised when the figure slammed into the line of four. Lisa cried out as she the person grabbed her, pulling her off of her feet and struggling past the three. But the runner stopped as quickly as he started, standing stock still once he reached about fifteen feet in front of them. He put his elbow around Lisa's neck, putting the chief into a choke hold. The detectives raised their guns hastily, but Lisa had been positioned right in front of the runner.

All that could be heard was their breath as none of them dared to move, guns pointed, but no one willing to aim at Lisa's terrified face.

The figure reached back, pulling back his hood. He was a tall man, dark skinned with sickening blood-red eyes. His black hair formed a beard around his lips which had two sharp fangs protruding from in between them.

Kurt felt his heart twist with fear. "He's a vampire." Lisa didn't dare to speak, but she grabbed at the man's thick arms.

"Let go of her," Magnus said, glaring down the barrel of his gun. The vampire didn't seem to hear him. He had to get him to listen."You're a hunter, aren't you?" He taunted, his voice shaking slightly. "That's how you're so strong and can run so fast. Taking a human that's been standing still for half an hour isn't exactly 'hunting.'" The vampire just stared at them, so Magnus tried a different approach. "You aren't hungry, your eyes are red because you're a hunter. I'm right, aren't I?" He still didn't reply. "Tova feeds you well, doesn't she?" He still said nothing. "You don't need her."

"Who said he's doing this for himself?" A feminine voice came from far behind them in the darkness. Slowly the footsteps began again, and the group seemed frozen as the dead leaves crunched, slowly becoming louder. Then she emerged into the moonlight.

She wasn't tall, but she wasn't exactly short either. Her hair was long and blonde and looked completely disheveled, like she really _had_ spent the last nights in the woods. She had on a simple black tank top and khaki pants, her arms seemingly left bare as if she was too strong to care about the cold. Her arms were thick with muscle. Her eyes were the blood red of a hunter, but there was something distinctly human and cruel about the wicked smile she gave them, showing off her fangs. She came to stand next to the other vampire. Her eyes fixed on the cadet. "Magnus."

"Tova," He said, glaring at her. "How do you know my name?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Don't you remember telling the name to that first woman I fed on?" Magnus flinched. "Or were you trying not to think about it?" She rolled her eyes. "You are so pathetically human."

"And you are disgustingly cruel," He shot back, lowering his gun, rendering it useless. "Give Lisa back to us, and get out of Ystad."

"Why, so you can keep playing human?" She taunted. "How long do you think it will be until you lose control and bite one of the others at your station?"

"Why did you call me out?" He demanded, his eyes harsh. Kurt had his gun trained on Tova, but wasn't sure it was going to do anything for him.

"Before we talk about that, I think we need to talk about the fact that I have your human."

"She's not my _human_, she's my friend," Magnus snapped. "My coworker."

"Vampire's don't have friends," Tova chided him. "She'll be gone in a number of years anyway. So why don't you join forces with people who will be around just as long as you will?" She raised her arms, and on the cue, two more vampires emerged from behind her, a stocky male with red eyes, and a smaller girl who he noticed had hazel eyes. "Just accept the change, and be the hunter Gustav made you to be."

Kurt shifted as he listened, feeling uncomfortably useless. "I'll never be a killer like you."

"Then you better do exactly what I tell you," She lowered her arms, glaring at Magnus. "Let me explain. I could have Erik here drain her with the wave of a hand," He heard Anne-Britt let out a shaking breath, her eyes trained on Lisa. "And then you would be responsible for her death. If, of course, you don't take my other offer."

His tone was cautious. "What offer?"

"First, put away your gun," Tova insisted. "You know it won't do you any good against me, so why wield it?" Magnus paused, then slowly returned his gun to it's holster obediently. He saw her point, while she had Lisa, his hands were tied.

"Magnus," Kurt started.

"She's right," Magnus said. "A gun wouldn't stop her."

Slowly, Kurt and Anne-Britt lowered their guns as well, but as they stood on either side of him, neither made a move to put it in the holster.

"Give me the other humans."

Their eyes shot to Magnus' completely taken aback face. "Why would I ever give you Kurt and Anne-Britt?"

"Because," Tova tilted her head to one side. "Erik just fed tonight before I planted the note. He isn't hungry, and I don't need Lisa here to die. But," She took a step towards Erik. "I also don't want the other humans getting in the way of our discussion. It's too," She made a face as if searching for the word. "Distracting. So," She put a hand on the other vampire. "Give me the other humans. I'll have my servants hold on to them until we're done talking, and then I'll give them back to you."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "And why in the world should I take your word?"

She shrugged, pulling her hand off of Erik and taking a step forward. "Well, if you don't... I'll give Erik the order, and you will have to watch your 'friend' die." Magnus' eye shot between Lisa and Tova. "Do you want that?"

Magnus suddenly felt incredibly powerless as his gaze locked onto the red-eyed vampire who held Lisa tightly. His chief, the one who'd gotten him started with the force and had always had good faith in him, and Tova would have him stand and watch her die. "I..." His voice was weak, and he paused for a second. Then he considered what she would have him do, and his demeanor became frantic. "I can't just give you Kurt and Anne-Britt! You'll kill them!"

"Magnus," Tova reprimanded him, her foot crunching on the dead leaves covering the forest floor. "We have three fully changed hunting vampires on our side. It isn't like if I took the two of them by force after killing Lisa you would be able to stop me. In the end I will have the humans in my possession. So just give them over to me now, and I won't hurt her."

Magnus stood frozen, unwilling to demand the two detectives move, but two terrified to keep them where they were. He just breathed slowly, staring at Tova. "Don't kill her," He hissed.

She was unphased, folding her arms. "Don't make me. Give them to me now, or Erik will kill her."

She raised her eyebrows in wait for his decision. For another frighteningly long moment, no one moved. Not even Lisa struggled or said a word, everyone stared in waiting at Magnus.

Except one person. Slowly Kurt returned his gun to his holster, letting his arms hang at his sides. Then he took a step forward.

Magnus' eyes widened. He realized instantaneously what he was doing. "Kurt, no," The detective took another slow step towards the vampires.

Kurt's head was spinning as he stared at the monsters he was giving himself over to. Terror for his own life made him want to stop, but worse fear for Lisa's life made him take another step. The red eyes watching him made him feel sick, but he didn't stop. "I'm sorry," He said quietly. Then he spoke loud enough for all to hear. "I'm not letting you kill Lisa." For a moment he held his chief's gaze, then he took two more steps. He wasn't far in front of Lisa now, a few steps to the side of them. He turned to face the two remaining detectives. "This is my choice." He swallowed, watching desperation hit Magnus' eyes. He was doing what he thought he wouldn't be for at least a few more years; he was leaving his younger partner on his own. As much as he hated it, Tova had made this about Magnus, and all Kurt could do was try to help. And right now, this was how he would help. Making the choice so Magnus didn't have to. "Anne-Britt?" His tone wasn't expectant or demanding, simply questioning the detective.

For a moment she just stared at him. Then her eyes became defeated. She slipped her gun into it's holster and came to stand next to Kurt, then turned to face Magnus. "I'm sorry," She gave him an earnest look of apology.

"Looks like the humans morals are stronger than yours," Tova came to stand between the two of them, and they both took a precarious step away from her. Kurt stole a glance at Anne-Britt, and she attempted a reassuring nod. "They gave up themselves for their comrade, and you would have watched her die."

"Magnus was only taking a moment," Kurt shot back immediately. "He's police just like I am, he just didn't want to force us to-"

"Leo, Emelie," She said. Suddenly the two vampires from behind her came forward. They pulled the guns from the detective's holsters, handing them to Tova. Leo pulled Anne-Britt's hands behind her back, and Emelie did the same to Kurt. They held the humans with one hands on their wrists and one on their shoulders like how police would hold a prisoner. Erik pulled Lisa back to where the others were being held and repositioned his hands, moving his elbow from around her neck. Lisa took in a deep breath, grateful for the air. Magnus could see her whisper thank you to the detectives.

Magnus shifted his feet, trying to breath as he watched the three strongest people he knew being treated like weak, meaningless prisoners in some sort of hostage deal. It sickened him, he wanted to free them, wanted them to be out of here and safe. He felt his fists balling up, and rising within him. None of them deserved this. If it wasn't for Tova's cruel and thus far unexplained actions, none of them would be in this situation. Magnus wanted to throw himself at her, but he couldn't risk anything yet. "So, now that both of our three friends are out of our way," She held out her hands, palms upwards, taking a few steps in front of her vampires and the three detectives to come to be only about five feet in front of Magnus.

"Let's talk."


	12. The Bite

This chapter is going to be pretty long, but it is the finale before the epilogue, which will be the next chapter. Sorry for some hasty writing towards the end, it's getting late but I really wanted to finish this up tonight. Also I apologize for the fact that I don't know enough about vampires to write them as they are in most books, so sorry for the inaccuracies. But as I said at the start, this is my version since I don't know very much about the fictional creatures. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this, and please review! :D

Magnus glared at Tova. "Talk? Yes, let's," There was a hint of desperation in his voice, like watching his three allies be taken from him had made him weakened, and anger showed that he was becoming fed up with Tova's games. "Why don't you start by telling me why I'm here?"

Tova let out a small laugh, looking down, taking a step forward. "Because you won't accept what you are," She turned her gaze upwards, and it had become harsh. "And it's getting in my way." She took the two guns she had acquired, throwing one deep into the woods and showing one into her own pocket.

"Well," Magnus glared at her, and it was like he had had enough of being afraid of her, his usual deadpanning starting again. "I'm sorry it's such an inconvenience for you that I have a conscience." His sharp gaze showed Kurt that he'd gone from dread to exasperation, and his words threw caution to the wind.

"Magnus, I want to hunt." She said plainly, like it should have explained everything. "I'm a vampire, so are you. We're more advanced than humans, we have stronger senses, we're physically stronger, and we live longer. We are the advanced beings." She gave him a questioning look. "We have a right to hunt humans! Didn't you ever study the food chain? 'Survival of the fittest' ringing a bell?"

Kurt felt the young vampires hand on his wrists. She was small, he knew it wouldn't take too much for him to yank himself free. But there were two other prisoners on either side of him being held by significantly stronger vampires. If he tried to escape he could get himself or one of the other detectives punished. So he swallowed his anxiety and focused on Magnus' words. "The food chain is a study on mindless animals, like frogs or birds," He pulled his hands out of his pocket and extended them, palms up. "Don't you understand that humans and vampires are more than that? We aren't just made for hunting and surviving, there is so much more to us, like our souls, and the capacity for compassion and empathy." He let his hands fall to his sides. "Or did you lose that when you gave in?"

"I became stronger than you will ever be," Tova hissed, her eyes passionately hateful. "You are weak, you let meaningless feelings control your actions, and guilt keeps you from living to your full potential."

"Physically stronger, sure, I'll give you that." He slid his hands into his pockets, the familiar fabric helping him to stay focused on the discussion. "But you were too weak to fight the change," He announced accusingly. "That makes me the mentally stronger one, and if you remember being a human, sometimes that's of much more value than how fast you can run or how strong you are."

"I gave in by choice!" She shouted back. Kurt could tell Magnus was getting somewhere, the vampire that had been in control of the situation was becoming flustered. "I let myself become a hunter because I wanted power. And now I have it."

"Maybe you do. But won't you lose it soon anyway?"

"What?" Her eyes narrowed.

Magnus' looked like he'd miss something, his brow furrowed. "You're going around creating vampires, but what about your creator? Won't he come to stop you?" He looked down. "Most vampires just kill. They don't like sharing prey." He spoke louder, making sure the whole group could hear. "And if they do create another vampire, they intend to force it to hunt for them. That's what the one that bit me tried to do." Magnus licked his lips nervously. Anne-Britt couldn't help feeling a twinge of pride over the dread in her heart, to hear him speak of being bitten with complete confidence. But the strong hands holding her tightly kept her from focusing on any good feelings she had for very long. "After I refused the mental change and would not hunt for him, Gustav gave up on me."

For a moment Tova looked over him, then her puzzled look softened and a smile came over her again, the kind that made Magnus' stomach turn. "I see now. Now it all makes sense. You really are the failure." She projected her voice, taking control of the conversation back again. "Gustav bit me as well," Magnus' eyes widened. "We have the same creator, and he did it for the same reason as you, but I wasn't a failure. But," She smiled wickedly. "It didn't go quite how he planned."

Magnus angled his head slightly. "How?"

She let out a long breath, rolling her eyes. "Gustav tried to force me to hunt for him. He told me about you, and Ystad, and how he would hide the bodies he killed so the police didn't know and people would not become more paranoid. It's harder to hunt when people are careful about going out at night." She clicked her tongue against her teeth, shaking his head, chiding him. "It was such a human paranoia. Those were the only things he was able to explain to me about being a vampire before I attacked him."

Magnus' eyes widened, his hands slipping out of his pockets. "You _attacked _him? Gustav?"

Tova's face became snide as she shrugged, her words dripping with pride. "Of course I did. I wasn't going to share prey with some low-life just because he gave me the venom to make me what I was born to be. Just about killed him. If vampire's could die." She was smirking at Magnus, but Kurt suddenly remembered something Magnus had said. That a vampire that lived off of blood could be weakened to the point of starving to death if their blood was drained. The cadet's surprised expression made it obvious that he'd caught the mistake as well.

"So... Gustav barely told you anything about vampires?" Magnus spoke out Kurt's realization. He shot a glance in the direction of the detectives.

"Only that he had one rebellious one here, and if I wanted to hunt freely, I would have to stop him."

Magnus' hands balled into fists, and he stood taller. "I'm not going to let you wreak havoc in Ystad."

"But I have a deal for you Magnus," She took a step forward, then another, until she began circling Magnus, slowly, not taking her red eyes off of him. "You try to play human, by making friends and protecting people and solving crimes." He didn't risk moving, his eyes suspicious as she moved around him. "But if you keep doing that, it's going to make things very difficult for me."

"What a shame," He said, still following her with his eyes.

"I have an agenda, boy," She stopped, reaching where she was standing before, more than five feet from Magnus in front of the three vampires and their prisoners. "I am going to create more vampires, and we are going to hunt as much as we like in Ystad. No more hiding from humans, we will hunt who we like. We are the better species, immortal, and we deserve to be seen."

Kurt heard Lisa take in a shaky, fearful breath. Magnus looked at her like she had tow heads. "That's idiotic, you'll get yourself killed!"

"We can't _be _killed," Tova hissed. "Now the police are one thing, we can kill any of them who get too close. But you," She pointed directly at Magnus, who stared at her expressionless. "Are a problem."

"Why," Magnus breathed, trying to use the same sarcastic attitude he had always used. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Of course not," She snorted, putting her hand on her hip. "But recruiting vampires isn't perfect. There will always be some that will resist the full change because of the weakness you call a conscience. Like Emelie over there," Kurt felt everyone's attention shift to the young lady holding him, the one they'd noticed had hazel eyes. "Weakling," Tova spat. Then she turned back to Magnus. "And while there are vampires who will join me, there will also be vampires who will refuse to hunt like we do and act like you. And we can't have a build up of rebellious vampires in our hunting grounds."

Magnus got up his courage and glared at her. "Stop creating vampires and you won't have to risk it. Or move somewhere else."

Tova smirked. "Nice try, but I'm here to stay. I will simply force them to leave our territory. Only my vampires will be allowed in Ystad, to prey on and kill the humans as we desire."

"I'm police," Magnus put his hands into fists again. "I'll never let you turn Ystad into your own personal buffet."

"Oh, but you will," Tova said. "And now, I present to you our offer." She took a step back, and spoke loudly. "Bring me the young one."

Before Kurt could do anything, the vampire on his left as he faced Magnus moved forward, shoving Anne-Britt along in front of himself. Magnus' eyes widened with panic while he watched the detective struggle as the stocky vampire Leo brought her over to where Tova was waiting for her. Magnus' heart pounded with concern for her as Tova grabbed her arm. "Give her to me," She ordered the vampire. He obeyed immediately, moving back to where he stood before.

Anne-Britt stood, the younger vampire starting to move behind her. Her eyes connected to Magnus, and it hit her that she couldn't let the vampire have control over her. Tova moved Anne-Britt's hands to behind her back, so the detective drove her elbow backwards. The vampire saw it coming. Tova moved to the side, then grabbed Anne-Britt's wrist. "A fighter, are we?" Tova hissed,her head not far from Anne-Britt's ear. Tova held Anne-Britt's right hand, moving it in front of her. "Struggle again," The detective stared down at her wrist. Suddenly the vampire started quickly twisting it away from her body. She screamed in pain as her wrist was forcefully bent a way it wasn't intended to go. "And I swear I will break you along with every other human here."

"Stop it!" Magnus screamed, his hand reaching out though he was too far and to scared for it to actually reach them.

Tova let go of her wrist, eyes on Magnus, and it fell to the detective's side, her other arms still being held behind her back. Kurt watched intently, wishing he could do something to help her. "Now. Will you stay still?"

Anne-Britt's eyes were pained as Magnus watched her nod weakly.

"Pathetic human." Tova brought Anne-Britt's wrists together behind her back, holding them tightly. Anne-Britt lowered her head. "Now, Magnus," She focused her attention on the vampire once again, her head next to the detective she was a few inches taller than. "You care so much about these humans and your precious police department. But you also care about the people of Ystad, enough to kill any vampire you accidentally created. Don't you?"

Magnus' face was pained, but he didn't let his confidence fail. "That only happened once."

"Sure it did. So childish." Tova chided. "You think you can decide what lives are worth saving and which aren't?"

"She could have ended up just like _you_ if I let her turn!" He shouted. After a moment his tone became weaker. "Besides, if she didn't end up like you she would have had to live with the same guilt I do, and I couldn't do that to someone."

"Right," Tova rolled her eyes, then refocused. "If I created more vampires, would you leave Ystad and allow me to?"

"No," Magnus said confidently. "I would fight you until the end." He tried to keep his eyes on Tova, whenever they strayed to Anne-Britt's terrified face he felt his fear increase.

"I see. And if you stayed. Would you let the changes temptation take you and become a full hunter and join us?"

"I would never."

"This is what I needed to know. Now," She moved Anne-Britt in front of her, and Magus felt any confidence he had seem to melt away as he watched the detective he'd always looked up to reduced to a terrified hostage. "I understand that the Ystad police department is a significant reason that you still have faith in your ability to act human. Because unlike me, you don't want to be a killer to them. What if," She moved her head next to Anne-Britt's head again, and she moved it away from the vampire immediately. "You were responsible for the death of one of their own?"

In a moment every human's heartbeat seem to increase, and Magnus had taken his gun out and had it pointed directly at Tova's head. "I would never hurt Anne-Britt, or any of them."

"Put that toy away," Tova stared at him. "One wrong move and there's a bullet in her skull. Do you really want that?"

Magnus swallowed, then slowly lowered his arms, watching Anne-Britt's shaking form. He kept the gun in his right hand. "Let go of her."

"Agree to leave Ystad to us and I will."

He swallowed, his voice shaken with desperation. "You know it would be a lie. I can't sit back and watch you kill."

"But if the Ystad police, the people who you work with, who like you and care about you, were convinced you had killed one of their own... Would you still try and stop us?"

Magnus' breath was quick and panicked. "I would never kill one of them."

"Well," Tova glared at him. "Let's see how your pathetically emotional heart holds up after you make your choice."

Magnus watched, terrified, as Tova's arms moved to Anne-Britt's arms, holding her forearms tight to her body.

"Don't touch her!" Magnus yelled.

"You should have joined us, Magnus," Tova said. "Now decide. Will you watch your friend turn..." She put her hand on the side of Anne-Britt's head, and the detective's eyes filled with fear. "Or kill her?" Tova angled Anne-Britt's head to the side. Her eyes widened, and she looked to the cadet with terrified eyes. "Magnus!" She managed to say.

"STOP!" Magnus screamed.

Tova plunged her fangs into Anne-Britt's exposed neck.

"Anne-Britt!" Kurt shouted, his pulse racing.

Anne-Britt's eyes widened, but she didn't scream as Tova closed her eyes and took the first swallow of blood. As another was taken, her lips parted, and she uttered a small cry.

Suddenly it was like something snapped inside Magnus. He ran forward and smacked Tova's head with the metal handle of his gun. The vampire pulled her head back, snarling in pain, and stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Anne-Britt looked at Magnus for a moment, her eyes weak. Then she crumpled to her knees.

Magnus stepped back and lowered himself quickly as well, fear pulsing through him as he put his hands on Anne-Britt's shoulders. For a moment he just watched her shaking, his own heart beating so fast he thought he wouldn't be able to speak. He moved her hair out of the way and shoved his left sleeve against the bleeding holes on her neck, his stomach twisting. "Anne... Anne-Britt?" He said. She was shaking, but she slowly lifted her face. Magnus took in a sharp breath. Her weak, half-shut eyes looked up at him. They were pulsing with red.

"She's turning!" Magnus announced for the sake of Lisa and Kurt, who looked on with terror.

"And you'll kill her," Tova growled. She had stood, but not bothered to move towards the two crouching figures. "I know it. You're weak."

Magnus tried to ignore the comment. "Magnus...?" Anne-Britt's voice said weakly. She was already covered in sweat, and pity hit Magnus as he remember how suddenly and incredibly painful and weakening the change had been the second the vampire's fangs left his body. "It hurts," her body shook as she whispered.

He was terrified. The blood wasn't even tempting to him, it wreaked of vampire. He held her shoulder and neck, unsure of what to do for a moment as no one spoke or moved, all eyes on the two of them. He remembered what Gustav had told him, about removing vampire venom, but the idea was sickening. He felt like the world was frozen, waiting for him. But he had to focus, to ignore his fear for her sake. If he didn't act soon, there was no hope, and she would turn. "Anne-Britt listen to me," His voice was shaking. "I'm going to help you."

"No," Anne-Britt mumbled, hanging her head. "Please don't kill me, Magnus."

Pity hit him again, but he had to act. "Anne-Britt, look at me," He moved the hand from her shoulder and held the detectives chin up so she'd look at him. Tears were tracing their way down her cheeks, and he didn't know if it was the pain or fear. Or both. "I'm going to help you. I have to do this. Please trust me." He fixed his eyes on the bloody marks, focusing.

He took in a breath. "Magnus-" Before she could stop him, he plunged his teeth into her skin.

"Magnus, no!" He heard Lisa scream.

He focused. He had to take just the right amount to extract the venom. No more, no less. He took in the first swallow.

"I told you!" Tova's victorious voice rang out as the blood filled him. He ignored how admittedly delicious her blood was to focus on the bitter taste of Tova's venom. That was his gauge, that was how he knew the difference between saving and killing. "You're a killer just like we are, accept it!"

He shut his eyes, taking another swallow, focusing. Still bitter. Anne-Britt was clearly in pain, she let out a quiet cry.

"Magnus, stop!" Lisa called, panicked. Kurt didn't speak, holding onto the hope that Magnus was saving her.

A third swallow, and he could taste less venom this time. He was getting near the end. As he took his fourth Anne-Britt tried to put her hands on his shoulders, and he realized she was going to try and stop him. He did something he thought he would never do, and grabbed her forearms, restraining her.

One small swallow more, and he barely tasted the bitterness. To be sure he took in another small swallow, and it was in fact purely Anne-Britt's blood. He froze, the vampire part of him giving him an intense to keep drinking. Human blood tasted amazing. But he closed his eyes tighter, and pulled his fangs from her skin.

He immediately put the back of his hand against his lips, not letting Kurt and Lisa see his comrades blood dripping down his chin. He stared at Anne-Britt's lowered head as he wiped the blood off on his sleeve, then pressed his left palm to her bleeding neck. Magnus waited, and for a terrifying moment she didn't move. Then Anne-Britt slowly raised her head, her expression shocked.

The red was gone from her eyes, which were wide with life and strength again.

Magnus couldn't help but let a relieved smile come over him. Satisfied, he turned his gaze to Tova. "You couldn't force me to be a killer any more than you could force Anne-Britt to be one."

Tova's eyebrows raised. "What? How?"

"Vampire venom can be drained out of the blood stream," Kurt filled in, his eyes connecting with Magnus. He couldn't help but give the cadet a proud smile. "Magnus saved her."

"Anyone can get a second chance," Magnus said. He guided Anne-Britt's hand to her neck. She had to suppress the bleeding herself. He had someone else to deal with. He stood slowly. "If Kurt, Anne-Britt and Lisa have taught me anything in my life it's that anyone can get another chance if someone will give it to them. Kurt left the force for a while, and when he came back he got a second chance." He swallowed, unsure he wanted to offer it to her, but knowing it he had to try. "Maybe even a hunter could get a second chance," He angled his head to the side. "If you would take it."

Tova glared. "I am a hunter. I will never stop killing."

Magnus' gaze hardened. "Then so be it." He reached down, and grabbed the gun he'd dropped when he went to help Anne-Britt.

"Hah! You think you can stop me with that human toy? I will survive, and this time-" Magnus pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into Tova's leg.

The vampire cried out in pain as she fell to the ground, and Magnus moved over to her crumpled figure. "You chased off Gustav before he could tell you one other thing. Vampires _can_ be killed." Tova looked up as Magnus glanced at Kurt. The detective looked to Magnus, and nodded.

Magnus knelt down, taking Tova's wrist and biting it. There was nothing right to it now, he was killing. But he swallowed the vampire's bitter, dying blood, and tried to think about Rose and the man and how many other people would be killed if her let her live. She screamed as he drank and drank, his eyes shut tight with disgust until he could tell that his fangs were like a straw at the bottom of an empty glass. He pulled away from her thankfully, letting her wrist fall on top of her. Her eyes were open, and he couldn't tell if she was dead or in some sort of coma that came with having absolutely nothing left to live off of in her system. But he still took a step back, cleaning off his mouth.

He looked over at the vampires, one standing by himself, two holding Kurt and Lisa. But his focus landed on the hazel-eyed vampire. Her face looked terrified.

"You," Magnus said, taking over control of the situation. "What's your name?"

"Emelie," She said, her voice small.

"Emelie," Magnus repeated. He let his expression softened as he looked at the girl holding Kurt. She was big, being a vampire, but she couldn't have been eighteen. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I can give you a second chance. I can teach you how to exist as a vampire, you don't have to kill anymore." She froze, looking from him to Kurt. Magnus let out a long breath. "Let go of Kurt, and let me help you." She looked down, her timid form unmoving. "Please. We won't hurt you."

She didn't move for a long time, and Kurt waited, her small hands still on his wrists. After what felt like forever she let go, and Kurt pulled himself away from her. He bent down and grabbed the gun from Tova's pocket and straightened up, holding it towards the two hunter vampires.

"Put your hands on your head," Kurt said to the hunters.

Something hit Magnus as he looked to the vampire that had passed Anne-Britt to Tova. She had claimed that all her vampires were well fed, but he realized that only meant Erik and Emelie. Leo's eyes were a darker red than a normal hunter, she must have been starving him. He shuddered to think what for. But if someone near him bled...

Neither of the vampires moved, and Lisa still looked terrified. "Put your hands on your head or I will shoot."

"Erik," Magnus whispered. "Hit Erik if they run."

"Put your hands on your head!" Kurt shouted again. Finally the two of them took off running, Leo discarding Lisa to the side. Kurt aimed and shot Erik in the back. As predicted, Leo threw himself at the other, and Kurt heard the hunter scream.

"Emelie," Magnus said as the vampire drank. "Leo," He remembered the name. "Is going to be arrested, and put away for murder because of what he just did," His eyes focused on her. "And he's going to starve slowly and miserably in prison. If you'd like..." Magnus didn't say anything more, but the young vampire understood. She ran over to the two, and Magnus wondered if she was as full as Tova claimed.

Kurt shrunk back. "Barbaric," He said, looking away.

"He was going to die in prison regardless," Magnus voice betrayed more concern than his words gave as Lisa made her way over to them.

"Lisa, I'm," Magnus said as she got over to where they were.

"Don't," Lisa said, silencing him. For a moment she didn't speak, then she took a long breath and looked at Magnus. "You saved Anne-Britt. You stopped a killer and with Kurt stopped two other killers." She looked away from the hunters. "And you didn't let Kurt or I get harmed." She put a hand on the tall cadet's shoulder. "I have to be honest, you did the right thing. Thank you."

Magnus looked at her, then let a weak smile come over himself. "Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me," He pulled away from the two of them.

Anne-Britt was still kneeling, but her back was straight and she wasn't shaking. She watched as Magnus knelt beside her. He could hear Kurt and Lisa talk as he pulled a bandage out of his pocket. For a moment her gaze stayed on his eyes, then she watched as he pulled the large bandage out of the wrapping. It was bout the size of a post-it note, and he pulled the white paper off of it. Without saying anything, he moved her bloody hand from her neck and set it on her lap. The blood wasn't tempting, he was too full to even worry about it. He stuck the bandage against her neck, pressing the adhesive on gently.

"You brought a bandage?" Anne-Britt asked.

"Well," Magnus moved back and met here eyes. "I was worried this would happen."

Anne-Britt nodded, her head low. "That... was terrifying."

"I know," Now Magnus was the one looking down. "Are you okay?"

She let out a shaky breath. "That was... horrifying." Two tears began tracing their way down her cheeks as words poured out of her. "It was so painful, then all I could see or smell was blood, everywhere..." Her voice cut out. Magnus' eyebrows angled up with empathy.

"It's scary and painful," He agreed. "Take your time."

"And you... you stopped it," She looked up at him. "You saved me."

Magnus didn't take any pride in it. "I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well," She let out a breath, wiping her bloody hand on her jeans. "It would have been much worse if you hadn't. God," She shook her head. "I can't believe you went through a whole night of that."

Magnus shifted, not eager to relive it. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Her sad eyes connected with him. "I'm sorry."

Magnus let out a breath, and stood up. He reached a hand out to her. It was the past, and right now he wanted to put it behind him. All he wanted was to be far away from tonight's events. Anne-Britt took his hands and stood up, a tad shaky at first. "You've lost a lot of blood."

She brought her hand up to the bandage instinctively. Lisa and Kurt noticed them and walked over to them.

"Anne-Britt, are you alright?" Lisa asked immediately.

She nodded. "Just a little dizzy. But I'm safe, and so is Ystad. Even after what Tova tried to do."

Magnus took in and released a long breath, letting it all sink in. Tova was taken care of. Her hunters were gone. Anne-Britt and the others were safe. For the first time since he'd seen Tova a few days ago, he felt genuinely safe. And he knew the other detectives were safe, as were the citizens of Ystad. He glanced over to where Emelie stood, unwilling to interrupt them. "Everyone can get a second chance," He mumbled to himself.

He looked from her, to Anne-Britt, to Lisa, to Kurt, then finally down at his own bloody hand. Magnus let out a long, satisfied breath. "Everyone."


	13. The Epilogue: Back to Normal

Time for the epilogue! Unless I feel like making a sequel, we'll see. While I was writing this I found the BBC webpage for Wallander and I found out something. I've been calling her Anne-Britt this whole time, but come to find out, the detective's name is actually spelled Ann-Britt.  . /programmes/b00pxtct/characters/ann-britt Woops! But when I found out I was already halfway through this chapter, so I decided to just leave it. Sorry about that! Also sorry for how long this has taken, I had a lot of grad parties this weekend, then An Event in Autumn left me very distracted from writing. One last note before this starts, in an event in autumn they imply that it has been "a few years," since the last series, and that Ann-Britt's daughter is 7. By that logic, since this is set just after the end of the second series, Sanna (Ann-Britt's daughter, also got that name from the BBC site) is probably about 4 or 5 in this. Just thought I'd clarify where I'm getting my information. That's all I have to say, thank you for reading and please let me know if you like it!

He was kneeling in the grass, holding Anne-Britt's shoulders, his fangs in her neck. Her blood was coursing down his throat. It felt amazing, like nothing he'd ever tasted, and he never wanted to stop. His eyes were shut, and he drank mindlessly.

"Magnus! You're killing her!" He heard Lisa cry out. The cry snapped him back to reality, and his eyes flew open. Anne-Britt was weak in his arms, but he was still drinking. Magnus took in a breath, knowing he had to stop, and pulled his mouth from her neck.

Nothing happened. He pulled again, feeling the motion, but his head somehow wouldn't move. He pulled, and pulled, but for some reason his head and his neck didn't even budge move. Panicked, he tried to stop drinking. But no matter what he did, no matter how many times he swallowed, Anne-Britt's blood didn't stop. For what felt like forever he struggled, but his body was frozen.

Finally it was like a spell was broken, and he pulled his head away from her. He took in a long breath. Magnus looked down with terrified eyes. Anne-Britt looked equally horrified, blood covering her neck and dripping onto her shoulder. It made Magnus feel sick with concern.

"A- Anne-Britt?" Magnus said, horrified.

"Why..." She choked out, eyes wide. Then she fell to her hands.

"Wait, no, I didn't mean-" The detective crumpled to the forest floor.

"No, no," Magnus grabbed her shoulders, turning her over and shaking her, his heart pounding. "Anne-Britt!" Her eyes drifted shut, and her body went limp as he shook it. "Anne-Britt! No! ANNE-BRITT!"

Magnus woke with a start, flying up into a sitting position. For a moment he just breathed. He felt like he was choking as his mind flew through what had just happened. His breath was heavy, and he felt cold sweat on his forehead. His mouth agape, he looked down at the thin white blanket covering his body, his hands sitting on top of it. Still frightened, he reached his hand up to his lip tentatively, then to his chin. _Dry._ He glanced to the door of the cell, the windows he could barely see portraying a dark night. It couldn't have been 4 am.

"God..." He whispered, bringing a hand through his blonde curls, then resting his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands. He couldn't get the image of Anne-Britt's terrified eyes out of his mind, so he opened his eyes again. He had saved her last night, she was okay, he tried to remind himself. But his heart was still slowing down from the terrifying dream.

He kicked the blanket off, watching it slip off of the small bed. He didn't care. He hadn't expected to sleep very well in a holding cell anyhow. Letting himself lay back down, he wondered what the others were doing. Had they all just left him there and gone home? He wouldn't blame them, they'd all been through quite the ordeal, and it was early. But it was still disheartening to think that now all he could do was wait, to find out that he was cleared or that he'd be going to court. He wondered about Nyberg, and if he was looking over the vampires bodies, or if they had been left there in the woods.

Magnus rubbed his eyes with his hand, still feeling uncomfortably shaken by the dream. He hadn't wanted to relive any of the nights events, but to feel confident that everyone was alright, he had to go over them again. But still the dream nagged in the back of his mind, like he couldn't tell the difference between reality and dream. The blood felt so real, _looked _so real. It felt like the vampire in him took over, and he just couldn't stop. His number one fear of being taken over and hurting someone he cared about had been realized.

And he killed Anne-Britt. He let out a shaking breath, the images still running through his horrified mind.

He wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

It was much later when Lisa came for him. The police station had come alive with detectives and cops, and a few hours later she was on her way.

Magnus had smelled the humans coming before the door open, but he was still hunched over on the bed in the holding cell when the door opened. He looked up as Lisa stood in the open door. For a moment she held his gaze. "You're clear, Magnus," She announced.

Magnus' eyes narrowed as he stood. "I am?"

Lisa nodded. "Nyberg worked all night, but he got enough off of the bodies to prove that you aren't a suspect."

Magnus came to the door, and Lisa stepped back as he moved out of the room. "That was nice of him."

Lisa shot him a glance, then took a step back. "Meet me in the conference room." She walked off into the station. Magnus watched her, wondering what they'd be gathering for. He certainly did not want to relive last night's events. A night in the holding cell and that awful nightmare was enough. When he tried to go back to sleep he was haunted by memory's of Tova's dying scream.

Needless to say, the vampire hadn't gotten very much sleep. He considered going home and getting himself cleaned up, but at the end of the day Lisa was his boss, and she was probably waiting for him. He took a moment to take a breath and headed off after her, carefully avoiding the eyes of the officers. After a night, his eyes probably weren't their normal blue, maybe even with a slight purple tint, and he knew after a day or two they would be red again. Odds were no one would give him a second glance, but he still felt naked without the blue contacts he would normally use once his eyes started to turn red.

He pulled open the door to the conference room. Sitting at the table were Kurt, Lisa, and Anne-Britt. Memories he didn't want to relive flooded him when he caught sight of the new bandage she'd put over the right side of her neck. Kurt watched the vampire as he took the chair next to him and across from Lisa. The cadet looked weary, but then again, Kurt had fallen asleep on his living room chair for the third time in a row last night.

"Morning," Magnus muttered, but his attention was clearly not on formalities. "How did Nyberg clear me?" He demanded quickly. He focused on Lisa, not wanting his eyes to stray to Anne-Britt's neck.

"Your fingerprints are only on the hand of one victim," Lisa said, looking over a file. She held it at an angle, perhaps for Magnus' sake, but Kurt could just see the cadet's mugshot and a picture of the bodies clipped to the edge of it. The glimpse of Magnus' sad eyes in the picture was unsettling, he looked like so many criminals Kurt had seen the mugshots of before."Tova's are on every body. That, and Nyberg knew the mark looked like the fangs of an animal, or a person. He figured out that Tova's teeth fit the marks perfectly."

"Won't they want to know how they were killed?" Magnus asked.

"They'll want to," Anne-Britt cut in, glancing at the photographs. "But all they know is that Tova's teeth and fingers were on all of the bodies, they don't know how she killed them." Her eyes looked up to Magnus, who took sudden interest in the side of the table. "And they never will."

"Unless you plan on telling the whole world about vampires, which of course they won't believe anyway," Lisa said, closing the file. "Pretty soon the police in charge of this investigation, which is you, Kurt and Anne-Britt, will admit to being completely stumped and the case will be put away."

Magnus took in a breath. "So it really is the unsolvable case?"

Lisa nodded.

Magnus rested his hands on the table, still feeling uneasy. Though the door was closed, he lowered his voice. "But my teethmarks are on Tova's body. And fingerprints. Won't I be suspected of murder?"

"Nyberg and the other workers at the morgue think Tova had some weird procedure done to sharpen her teeth, bit those people, then killed them somehow." Lisa leaned back in her chair. "You said that Tova always had fangs because they came with the transformation, but because you resisted, they only come out when you feed. Right?" Magnus nodded. "Well, Nyberg has no reason to think you have teeth like hers, and therefore no reason to believe that you could have made that bite on her wrist." Magnus noticed Anne-Britt rub her hand over the bandage. She caught his eye, and looked away quickly, lowering her arm. Magnus looked down. "He probably thinks one of her hunters did it, and they're both dead now as well." Lisa continued. "There's no reason for them to need to check her hand for prints." She looked at Magnus. "As far as they know you tried to help this woman before Tova dragged her away and killed her somewhere else. The body turned up miles away, so they have no reason not to believe that."

Magnus paused, thinking over the whole thing. There really was no reason for anyone to do a further investigation, odds were Tova and the other hunters didn't have many friends or family to come press charges, and the only evidence they had of Magnus' connection were a few fingerprints. But something still concerned him. "Did Nyberg really work all night? Why, did you tell him what happened?"

"No," Lisa said. "I gave him the basics, said that the bodies turned up in the forest and a civilian who found them called."

Magnus narrowed his eyes. "They were deep in the woods, no one would have come across them by accident."

He noticed Anne-Britt smile softly out of the corner of his eye. "Let's just say that Emelie was very eager to help us after you freed her from Tova. She played a concerned hiker very well when we went to where she called from."

"Wow," Magnus' eyebrows raised. "She did that for me?"

"You freed her from Tova." Kurt reminded him. "She was still sane, it was probably horrible for her to watch Tova kill and be too scared to do anything."

Magnus folded his arms, going through the situation in his mind. "Nyberg sure was thorough."

"Well," Lisa looked down, letting out a long breath. "I don't think he quite liked the idea of another one of our team being separated from us."

None of the three other responded to her, their minds all focused on one person.

"Whether you tell Nyberg what you are or not is up to you, Magnus," Lisa interrupted the silence, giving him a serious look. "It's entirely your choice."

Magnus swallowed, unsure yet as to whether or not he intended to. "Thank you." He didn't think he'd need to keep it from him, Nyberg had always seemed trustworthy. But he wasn't sure he wanted to relive what happened to him. He supposed he could decide later on.

"You have another choice to make now," The Chief spoke again. Magnus looked at her. "You're free to keep working here, if you wish. You can keep learning to control your..." She swallowed nervously. "Appetite... And you can keep working in the police department. Now that we all know, Kurt can help steer you away from bloody crime scenes, and we can all do what we can to help you. Or... You can quit." She met his eyes. "I understand if you do. In a few years things are going to get very complicated if your aging really is slowed down. But until then, I would personally prefer you stayed among our ranks. And I think I speak for all of us. But it's your choice."

Magnus looked down. For a while he considered it. Having to come into work with people who knew what he was every day felt so strange. But the idea of leaving Ystad seemed much more impossible. "So much is changing." He took in and let out a long breath. "I don't want to lose this part of my life. I've been alone before, and... I don't want that again. If you guys are still okay with having a vampire on your team."

Kurt looked at him. "I got locked out of my email again last night. Goodness knows I need the help."

Magnus couldn't help but smile a bit, and Kurt mirrored it.

"Well, that's settled then." Lisa stood up, putting the case file beneath her arm. "I have a press statement to prepare. Magnus, your gun is locked in my desk, let me know when you're ready and I'll get it to you." Without another word she got up and headed out of the room.

Kurt stood as they heard the door closed. "I wasn't kidding about my email."

"I figured," Magnus rolled his eyes, starting to stand up.

"Magnus," Anne-Britt said, looking up. "Do you have a moment?"

Magnus looked to Kurt, and the senior officer nodded to him. He watched Kurt head out the door, being unable to help feeling a tad nervous. He turned around, and headed back to his chair. "I should go, once I help Kurt I need to run home and get my contacts."

"Sit down for a second," She asked. For a moment he didn't move, but eventually he pulled out the chair and lowered himself into it.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at her briefly, then back down at the table.

"Magnus. You've been avoiding eye contact with me all morning."

He made it his point to look at her, but felt his stomach twist a bit when he saw the bandage. "It's only been a few minutes," He defended himself. "I don't think-"

"Magnus," Her voice was firm, and she put a hand down on the table. Then her tone softened. "One of the guards said he heard you calling out in your sleep last night."

Magnus' eyes went wide with surprise and embarrassment. "I... what? I did? What did I say?"

Anne-Britt shrugged, her eyes free of accusation. "He just said you cried out like you were frightened or hurt. When he went to your window and looked inside, you were asleep."

Magnus looked down. He must have been trying too hard to wake Anne-Britt from her 'death,' and his cries became actual cries. He felt suddenly very grateful his sleeping self hadn't been able to form her name. That would have been very awkward and difficult to explain to the guard on duty, and would have also meant he had to explain the dream to her. And that was something he did not intend to do. "Oh. Just a nightmare, I suppose."

Anne-Britt kept his eye contact. "Yeah, I suppose."

For a bit, neither of them spoke. Magnus started to stand up. "Look, Kurt needs-"

"Magnus," She held up a hand. He paused. Then he obediently sat down. "You've been avoiding my eyes all morning, and had some horrible nightmare." Her eyes were honest. "I need to know that you're alright."

"I'm fine, okay," He mumbled.

Anne-Britt pointed a finger at him. "Don't you do that."

"What?"

"Don't shut me out like Kurt always does." Her eyes became sympathetic again. "You went through an ordeal last night, we all did. You can talk about it."

Magnus looked at her silently for a long time. He knew he could trust her like she trusted him and that there was really no reason not to. But talking about it still felt wrong. He took in a breath, attempting to explain himself. "It's just... frightening. To think that I..." His voice cut out, unsure of how to proceed.

Anne-Britt raised her eyebrows. "Go on."

He let out a breath. "That I bit you," He brought a hand through his hair, not willing to look at her. "That I actually _drank _your blood. It feels wrong."

"Magnus," Her tone was consoling. "You saved my life!" He looked up at her. "That was one of the most painful and terrifying things. I thought I was going to die, or turn, and I didn't want either of those things. I was terrified and hurt, and you saved my life."

"I hurt you more," Magnus said.

She frowned. "I suppose having my blood drained was a bit painful..."

"Oh, please," Magnus was the one to raise his eyebrows now. "I've had my blood drained. It's incredibly painful."

"Look, Magnus, you saved me. Maybe it hurt a little more, but in the end you saved me from pain and heartbreak and all of those terrible things you had to go through." He looked down at the table. "Magnus," She grabbed his hand, and his eyes snapped up to her. "You saved me from going through something terrible, and eternal."

Magnus swallowed, for a moment not having anything to say. The flesh on his hand wasn't distracting, he was too full from last night. "It's just that I never wanted to do that to you. And you tried to stop me."

This time it was Anne-Britt who suddenly looked uncomfortable. She pulled her hand back, and looked down. "Magnus, I thought you were trying to kill me."

Magnus gave her a pained look. "You must have been terrified."

"I was turning into a vampire, of course I was terrified," There was a surprising subtle harshness to her words, and Magnus shifted back in his seat. She paused, resting her hand on the table. "The point is that I would have been afraid and pained no matter what. This," She gestured to the bandage Magnus had avoided looking at for so long. "Saved me. And I want you to understand that." Suddenly her phone, which she'd put down on the table, started buzzing. She grabbed it and read the screen. A smile came over her face.

"Magnus, come with me."

"What?" Magnus asked as Anne-Britt got up from the table, confused.

"Just come on," Her voice was surprisingly enthusiastic as she left the room. He got off of the chair and followed her through the police station. They moved through the halls, then through the reception area, then finally towards the door. Soon they were outside.

Standing just outside of the station were four people. A tall adult, two boys, (a teenager and a child,) and one little girl with dark red-brown waves, pale skin, and a familiar smile. Magnus looked to Anne-Britt, who was smiling as she scooped the little girl into her arms. "Magnus," The cadet couldn't help feeling a tad out of place as she singled him out, the family's eyes on him. "This is my husband Henrik, my stepsons, and," she tapped her finger on the tip of the child's nose, and she giggled. "My daughter Sanna."

Magnus couldn't help but smile. He'd never met Anne-Britt's family before, nor had he met her little toddler. "Nice to meet you," He said timidly. The cadet was good with computers and attempts to control Kurt's temper, but children were new territory to him. He turned to the other three. "All of you," He offered his hand to Henrik, and the man shook it firmly.

"Magnus Martinsson," He announced.

"Henrik Hoglund."

"Mum," Magnus' attention was turned back to Sanna quickly as she spoke. "Is that the man that helped you?"

Anne-Britt grinned at him, then looked at her daughter. "Why yes he is," she looked at the younger policeman. "I told Sanna that I got a bit hurt the other night," Her tone made it clear to the him that he hadn't told the whole story, and he couldn't help but feel grateful. "And she wanted to get the chance to meet you. So I had Henrik come by on the way to take the boys to school."

"Oh, well," Magnus smiled at her. "That was very kind of you."

"Mummy said you're very brave," The young girl said, her blue eyes that were so similar to her mother's looking at him curiously.

"Well, I suppose," He smiled, shuffling his feet, still a bit unsure of how to react.

"Alright, time for Daddy to take your brothers to school," She gave Magnus a smile then headed over to Henrik, passing over the young girl. He took her, then looked over at him.

"Thanks for everything," He called as he turned towards the car, his two sons following him.

"You're welcome," Magnus called back. He watched as they headed towards the parking lot. He turned to Anne-Britt. "She's wonderful."

"Just like her Mommy," Anne-Britt smiled at him, unmistakeable pride coming over her. "She's growing up so quickly. You know," She gave Magnus a more serious look. "If you hadn't have done what you did last night, my family would be ruined." She looked off in the distance where her husband's car was starting. "I would have to either tell them the truth, and the horrible things that go along with it, or leave them, and I couldn't do that. I would have had to watch her grow up, and one day look older than I do. I would miss so much." She looked down. "I wouldn't be able to introduce myself as her mother, no one would believe me. I would be introduced to her future husband as a friend or sister. I wouldn't be able to speak at her wedding for fear of people finding out. If I had become a vampire, I would have missed out on everything in her life. And the boys' lives, and eventually Henrik's." She looked up at him, her eyes glistening with the beginning of tears. "You didn't just save me, Magnus. You saved my family too."

Magnus just looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. She smiled at him, and put a hand on his shoulder. Giving him the most genuine look, she spoke. "Thank you." She squeezed his shoulder. Then she headed back into the station.

For a while Magnus didn't move, thinking over all of the things she had said, and Sanna, and Henrik, and his dream. For the first time since he'd gotten up that morning, that was what it felt like. A meaningless dream. He took in a long breath, then let it out. "Back to normal," He muttered to himself. Not the normal it had been for the last few months, but the normal it had been before the bite. Where there were no dark secrets, and they all trusted each other. Things were genuinely normal now. And that was how he liked it.

Taking in a breath, he headed back into the station.

"Martinsson!" In a moment he heard Kurt's voice carrying from across the hall.

"Coming!" He called back.

"My email will not open," Kurt's voice was increasingly frustrated as Magnus stepped into the office. "I don't know how it got screwed up."

Kurt sounded just as angry and just as confused as usual. Magnus rushed to his office, then moved in front of him, taking over the laptop. He let out a long breath as Kurt started rambling on, using multiple choice words to describe the device and technology in general. He couldn't help but smile.

"Things really are back to normal."


End file.
